Donde sueñan los relojes
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: Nunca me he considerado alguien especial; mi vida es tranquila, con amigos algo excéntricos, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario... Claro, ¡sin contar al tétrico y escalofriante personaje que esta durmiendo en mi armario en este preciso momento! Soy Sylvette Greenwood... y mi vida dejo de ser normal desde que dos hipnotizantes ojos verdes se cruzaron por mi camino. / UndertakerxOC (?)
1. Donde sueñan los relojes

**Juju :D hola de nuevo, soy Slinky-Pink y este es mi segundo fic en esta sección. Ya sé que soy todo un desmadre y debería (y repito: DEBERÍA) estar trabajando en mis otros fics, pero… u.u no puedo evitarlo… **

**Bueno, luego de mi desvario inicial, vayamos a lo importante:**

**Este fic nació de mi necesidad enfermiza por redactar y por mi reciente y obsesivo amor por Undertaker :) a quien he comenzado a amar casi tanto como a Sebastian XD se dan un entre por mi amor entero XD y la narración será menos oscura que el otro. **

**Espero que les guste mucho o muchito :3 jajaja**

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:**

**-OC**

**-Drama… DRAMA EVERYWHERE D:**

**-Rated T (aunque sigo pensando en cambiarlo a "M" (: )**

**-Undertaker, como suponemos y sabemos, no es el nombre de nuestro querido enterrador, así que me tomé la libertad de prestarle/darle (¿?) uno para el fic. No creo que ese sea su nombre (ni el que yo le daré, ni el de la serie), puesto que en Kuroshitsuji siempre se refieren a él como "el enterrador", así que pues debe ser que tiene realmente un nombre. Anyway, lo descubrirán durante el fic :)**

**-Ubicación de la historia: Manchester, Inglaterra, siglo XIX. Osease, época actual.**

**-Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todo eso le pertenece a la fabulosa Yana Toboso-troll-sensei, a quien le estaré eternamente agradecida por crear personajes tan sexis como Sebas-chan, Undertaker y Ronald Knox.**

**Jujujuju :D sin mas que decir….**

**¡AL FIC!**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo I: Donde sueñan los relojes**

…

_Abro los ojos, trato de ver pero estoy ciego por la luz blanca._

_No puedo recordar como, no puedo recordar por qué estoy aquí esta noche._

_Y no puedo soportar el dolor, y no puedo hacer que se vaya lejos._

_No, no puedo soportarlo…_

_¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí? _

_Enmendé mis errores, no tengo a donde correr,_

_La noche continua su marcha mientras yo me desvanezco._

_Estoy harto de esta vida… solo quiero gritar…_

_¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí…?_

Untitled – Simple Plan

o.o.o

_La vida, la vida misma funciona con estas bases, casi reglas._

_La primera: cuando pidas un deseo, no esperes a que sea inmediato, porque pedir un deseo es como pedir un milagro. Puede llegar, puede no llegar, pero si llega, será maravilloso y jamás podrás olvidarlo._

_La segunda: el tiempo no lo tenemos comprado. El tiempo no duerme, la vida no espera a nadie y los segundos que se van, nunca volverán. Así que nunca pierdas el tiempo, y aprovecha las horas. Los relojes no duermen y el tiempo tampoco._

_Así ha sido siempre. Es una ley. No hay nada que cambiar. Todo intento de rebeldía es en vano._

_Son consejos básicos, pero yo creo que no hay que seguirlos al pie de la letra, ni creerlos de ese modo; porque creer que los deseos son milagros, es como vivir sin soñar, porque los deseos están allí, al alcance de nuestra mano, para añorarlos y ansiarlos siempre que podamos. Porque caen mas estrellas en las noches, que milagros sucediendo en el mundo. Por eso existen los deseos: precisamente, para enseñarnos a soñar._

_Y sin sueños, la vida no tendría sentido, aun cuando aprovecháramos cada segundo del reloj. _

_Los sueños hacen verdad los deseos, los deseos avivan los anhelos del corazón y nos permiten vivir cada día, aun cuando no haya esperanza, con tanta pasión que duele._

_Son los deseos los que nos permiten creer que no perdemos el tiempo esperando que se cumpla. Nos permiten creer que hay un sitio donde los relojes pueden dormir e, incluso, pueden soñar._

o.o.o

Nunca me ha gustado comenzar las historias por, como quien diría, el comienzo.

Me parece algo común, algo demasiado tranquilo, y aburrido. Quizás podría contarles, a resumidas cuentas, como pasó todo, y ubicarme en un evento emocionante. Pero para que pueda explicar bien mi historia, para poder contarles todo lo que viví, lo que siento, lo que pensé… debo hacerlo a la forma tradicional.

Me es difícil hacerlo; recordar todo me llena los ojos de lágrimas, me hace sentir demasiado triste. Duele darse cuenta de los errores del pasado, duele saber que te equivocaste y que no puedes cambiarlo ya, pero esta bien. Pudo con ello, así que no se preocupen.

Comenzaré con mi nombre y esas cosas que deben ser dichas, como mi edad y mi físico. No quisiera hacerlo así, repito, pero es la forma correcta, y quiero hacer, al menos esta vez, las cosas bien, como se deben.

Mi nombre es Sylvette Greenwood. Tengo diecisiete años de edad. La abuela Reese siempre dice que tengo los ojos verdes de mi madre, pero que mi cabello es igual al de mi padre; es un tipo de cabello indeciso, porque no es castaño ni pelirrojo. Yo le digo que es cobrizo, pero ella se encasilla en que es un cabello rebelde y sin una personalidad definida. Es inútil, no hay que hacerle.

Mi hermano dice que soy vampiro; la verdad es que, desde que enfermé, me volví más pálida que una hoja de papel, así que en eso, no lo contradigo, aunque me burló de él porque tiene el cabello erizado como si lo hubiesen asustado; él contrataca, alegando que con sus cortos once años de edad, tiene mi altura. Contra eso, no puedo hacer nada, porque es cierto; soy muy bajita para mi edad y el promedio de altura. Además, me causa tanta gracia que acabo riéndome. Y él se ríe conmigo.

Soy bastante buena en la escuela; nada extraordinario. Trato de dar lo mejor, aunque a veces no me va tan bien como quisiera, pero, sin ser vanidosa, debo decir que tengo talento para la esgrima, aunque tiene ya mucho que no practico. La última vez que usé una espada en un concurso, fue para los Juegos de las Siete Disciplinas, hace ya un par de años, en el que participe representando a mi escuela, Saint Anne, en la rama de esgrima femenil.

Para ese entonces, yo aun creía que las cosas saldrían bien en mi vida, pero la verdad es que no se puede alterar el orden de los sucesos y acontecimientos que nos rodean.

Soñar, creer, tener fe y esperanzas, es válido. Podemos soñar y dejar que los deseos manchen nuestra piel y volar tan lejos como nos sea posible, remontar la mas alta montaña y descender a los mas profundos infiernos, también es aceptable.

Quizás sea aterrador; porque los sueños, la fe, las esperanzas y esas cosas, los elegimos ciegamente. Son como globos que nos levantan por el cielo. Pero, como todos los globos, hay distintas variedades; hay globos de helio, que nos suben con fantasía y nos regresan al mundo real lentamente, dejándonos acostumbrarnos a las tragedias y que las cosas salieron mal. Hay globos aerostáticos, que te mantienen arriba demasiado tiempo, y cuando bajan es por unos momentos, para volver a subir tan alto como es posible y no dejar que la tristeza nos acabe.

Hay unos mas, que también te elevan, pero asustan, porque cuando están arriba pueden reventar de golpe. La subida de esos, es la mas dulces y su caída la mas dolorosa.

Y, sin embargo, hay algunos que nunca bajan al suelo, que nunca tocan la tierra. Son esos que te elevan por siempre, son esos legendarios de los que hablan los cuentos de hadas, las historias con finales felices.

No sabemos que globo tomaremos cuando saltamos al acantilado y dejamos que el viento nos arrastre. La vida es una locura: por eso, debemos estar un poco locos para vivirla plenamente.

Así como no podemos elegir el globo, tampoco podemos elegir quienes se toparan en nuestro camino, en nuestro vuelo. No sabemos si alguien nos rescatara de caer al suelo, si alguien será el culpable de que nuestro globo se reviente. Quizás eso es lo más emocionante de vivir y aventurarse: lo descocido. Al menos es lo que yo pienso, pero probablemente, eso fue lo que me terminó metiendo en este lío.

Yo no viajaba en un globo; yo cruzaba el abismo sobre una cuerda floja, vendada de los ojos. Yo no volaba alto; mi vida se mantenía a una sola altura, siempre amenazándome con dejarme caer, sin haber sentido el placer de volar alto.

Y cometí el peor y mejor error de mi vida: me enamoré del único que podía cortar la cuerda por la que caminaba. El único que podía darme un globo para volar. El único que podía mantenerme siempre en el aire.

Pero las cosas salieron mal y caí desde lo más alto del cielo.

Es doloroso; tan doloroso que siento mi corazón quebrarse, pero también soy feliz. Por eso, no me arrepiento de caer, aun sabiendo que cuando llegue al suelo, el golpe podría matarme.

Luego de probar el cielo, si este es el precio que debo pagar por el recuerdo, así será. Y lo pagaré feliz, porque pude conocer lo mas alto del cielo y su dulzura siempre estará en mi paladar, siempre acompañando mis recuerdos y acunándome eternamente en la suavidad de mis memorias.

Dicho esto, esta historia comienza con un corazón roto. Mi corazón roto. No por el desamor, sino por una terrible enfermedad que no me permitía vivir. Quisiera no comenzar así, pero así como tienen que ser, porque sin un corazón roto, no habría una historia.

o.o.o

Era el veinticinco de diciembre y nevaba sobre Manchester. Era la noche mas fría que he experimentado en mi vida. La ciudad se convertía en un espejo de escarcha blanca, con los techos de los edificios cubiertos de ceniza pálida, con el viento soplando y congelando las tuberías y los charcos. La nieve caía sobre espuma sobre los autos, sobre la gente, como polvo sobre sus cabezas. El viento soplaba, seco y gélido, con una voz dulce, pero a la vez amarga, porque con su canto invernal, llevaba la voz de la muerte para los desvalidos que no tenían a donde ir.

Todo el cielo estaba oscuro, y aunque normalmente, no hace frío en el momento que comienza a nevar, esa noche si lo hacía, y era tal que las cobijas no me daban para calentarme los pies.

Adentro de la caja blanca donde yo me encontraba, las luces del techo eran tan luminosas que me parecían un sol blanco y pálido hecho de hielo como estatuas. Sus resplandecientes rayos me invadían la mente, me sumergían en canticos de escarcha y lentejuelas blancas y plateadas. Eran ángeles inmaculados, que trepaban las paredes y se movían sobre de mi, dando giros y mirándome con mas luces, mientras la oscuridad me rodeaba. Se trataba de una oscuridad difusa, en un lugar confuso y misterioso, donde no había silencio, pero tampoco ruido, únicamente gorgojeos de pájaros, de petirrojos y azulejos. Sonidos metálicos como una descoordinada orquesta y unos pitidos que se repetían con una precisión inconfundible.

Yo sabía que no se trataba de ángeles ni canticos. A mi alrededor no había ni escarcha, ni lentejuelas plateadas. No existían los pajarillos cantores, ni orquesta de segunda. Lo que sí había, era el pitido, y era obvio que estaba allí porque tenía que estarlo.

Porque ese pitido, era el que indicaba que mi corazón seguía latiendo.

Lo misterioso, era que no sabría por cuanto tiempo más estaría haciéndolo. Cada pitido parecía el primero y al mismo tiempo, el último. Probablemente no debería ser capaz de ver lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, pero, así como lo veía, no contaba, ¿verdad? No es que distinguiera bien las cosas de todos modos, ni que sintiera dolor, mas que un leve ardor.

No era como si fuese la primera vez que pasaba por ese tipo de procedimiento, aunque tampoco iba a decirles que podía verlos. Probablemente se asustarían y era lo que yo no quería.

Volví a vagar en la inconsciencia por unos momentos. Volví a recordar la última escena que vi de la ventana de mi habitación, apenas alumbrada. Por ella se veían las luces de los lejanos y altos edificios, del sus figuras contrastando con el oscuro horizonte, profundo y azul como el mar antártico. La lluvia blanca ya caía cuando me llevaron, pero era tan hermosa que me pareció como un regalo divino, en caso de que no volviera a ver el exterior.

De pronto, un pajarillo golpeó la ventana con el pico y yo lo miré, sin hacer ninguna expresión en particular. Era pequeño; un petirrojo y sus plumitas, se levantaban despeinadas con el viento del norte. Creo que tenía demasiado frío, porque se acurrucó contra la ventana, con el pecho rojo contra el cristal claro de la habitación y cerró sus ojitos negros, pequeños.

Sentí una tristeza fría en el pecho; el petirrojo se alejó volando de allí, remontando, feliz, los vientos glaciales, la noche invernal y jamás volvería a verlo; había comenzado un viaje del que jamás volvería. Lo sabía, porque había dejado atrás su cuerpecito recostado contra la ventana fría de la habitación.

Probablemente estaba equivocada. Quizás esa noche yo también dejaría mí atrás mi cuerpo y podría irme volando con el pajarillo, lo vería de nuevo, y nunca volveríamos a la tierra del dolor.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, regresando de mi viaje por los recuerdos de esa noche, antes de todo el dolor, que ya comenzaba a ajetrear y entretejerse entre las fibras de mi cuerpo nuevamente. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a él; era un acompañante en mi viaje, en mi vida. Así que no había problema.

La habitación estaba vacía; la luz cálida era lo único que entibiaba las frías paredes, pese a que la calefacción estaba encendida. Sentía los dedos de los pies helados, pero no quería moverme de sobre mi almohada. Me sentía cómoda pese a ese detalle insignificante, además de que si hacía un movimiento, dolería demasiado la herida que tenía en el pecho.

Ya ardía y me costaba respirar, aunque esta vez, misteriosamente, no me habían puesto la mascara de oxigeno, así que supuse, debía ser algo bueno.

Cerré los ojos una vez más. Esta vez, lejos de recordar la fría noche, disfruté con cuidado, el dulce y cariñoso latido de mi corazón, que palpitaba con fuerza, empujando el frío y dejando la calidez recorrer mis venas, llenando mi cuerpo como si fuera miel y me sentí dichosa, agradecida. Infinitamente agradecida, debo decir.

Para mí, la noche perdió un poco de su frialdad en ese momento.

Entre mis nubes de felicidad, escuché que alguien entró en la habitación. Los pasos sonaron firmes sobre el piso de baldosas y abrí los ojos, levantando los parpados con pesadez. Quería dormir, pero, si se trataba de un médico, quería saber que tal habían salido las cosas.

Tal como había pensado, la doctora Wright estaba en el medio de la habitación. Parecía un poco avergonzada, como si me hubiera despertado y tenía las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? –preguntó, pasándose los dedos por el cabello rubio con mechones caramelo. Su cara alargada siempre me recordaba a la de un caballo, aunque no fea como para compararla con tal equino.

-No, está bien –respondí, tratando de parecer más centrada de lo que estaba. La verdad se me iba la cabeza aun por la anestesia, aunque estaba acostumbrada al mareo-. Estaba despierta de todos modos…

-Bien, eso es una buena señal –comentó, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro delgado. Pareció a punto de decirme algo mas, cuando alguien apareció en el umbral de la puerta, soltando un suspiro ahogado que nos petrificó a ambas.

-¿Sylvette? –preguntó mi madre, con su rostro compungido por una felicidad amarga, mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y se apresuraba a mi lado- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes mareada?

Mi madre me pasaba las manos por el rostro, como si quisiera compensar el abrazo que no podía darme con ello, aunque lo entendía. Yo apenas podía moverme, aunque sus dedos eran tan reconfortantes que casi me suelto a llorar con ella. Siempre me decía que mis ojos eran idénticos a los suyos; igual de verdes, como un fragmento de esmeralda en el medio del océano. Me pregunté si tendría yo la misma expresión que los de ella en ese momento, compungidos y alegres al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad… -respondí con voz quebradiza. Me sentía muy agotada, pero aun así, no iba a dejarme vencer así frente a ella. Su tacto era igual de frío que la noche, su piel estaba helada, pero no me importaba-. Esta debe ser la décima cirugía que me hacen, y siempre te preocupas del mismo modo.

Esto era un mero truco para suavizar la situación, para hacerlo todo menos tenso. Porque era una tontería pedirle que no se preocupara, cuando yo siempre me despedía, mentalmente, del mundo, antes de una operación.

Ella me pasó una mano por el cabello, suavemente. Me sujetó un mechón entre los dedos; parecía una tira de chocolate rojizo, y me dio un golpe juguetón con el cabello en la nariz. Sonreí.

-No seas tonta, Vetty… -comentó, fingiendo una sonrisa alegre. Hizo un esfuerzo por componer su expresión y, finalmente, sonrió conmigo-. ¿Cómo ha salido todo, doctora Wright? ¿El trasplante…?

-¡Oh, todo ha salido perfecto! –agregó rápidamente, antes de que mi madre entrara nuevamente a su estado lloroso. Suspiré de alivio, sintiendo con más felicidad, el palpitar de mi pecho y mi madre me besó la frente con intensidad-. Presión normal, no hubo complicaciones durante la cirugía. Pudimos quitar todo el tejido necrosado y reparamos los daños. En unos días podrás irte a casa, dependiendo de tu estado de salud.

Esta última noticia me pareció fabulosa, sobre todo considerando que había pasado casi un 45% de mis cortos diecisiete años de hospital en hospital. Ver mí casa, a veces era tan irreal que me maravillaba al volver a mi habitación, al ver las paredes color crema y la cama con un dosel de tela transparente, como el agua del mar. También me sentía extraña; me daba la impresión de que había dejado atrás un lugar conocido para llegar a uno desconocido, cuando en realidad dejaba atrás el hospital y llegaba a casa.

Mi madre intercambió una mirada conmigo y soltó una risilla, mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Siempre que yo estaba en el hospital, ella estaba a mi lado. Tengo una buena relación con ella, nos preocupamos mutuamente la una por la otra, sobre todo porque solo somos tres en casa y, la mayor parte del tiempo, Anthony –mi "queridísimo hermano pequeño"- y yo nos quedamos a solas. Lassaralee, en otras palabras "mi madre" –quien cabe mencionar tiene un gusto por los nombres extraños-, trabaja fuera de la ciudad y muy pocas veces está con nosotros. Aun así, esto no ha evitado que crezcamos como gente de bien y que siempre esté al tanto de nosotros, ya sea por teléfono o mensajes o mails.

Pero no piensen que estamos totalmente a solas; hay varias personas en casa que cuidan de nosotros. No son nuestros sirvientes, y para aclarar las cosas de una vez, no soy una chica rica, ni tengo una mansión. La casa es bastante grande, pero fue la herencia que mi abuelo le dejó a mi madre. A ese hombre no lo conocí, pero mi madre dice que era una persona amable, de risa fácil y muy alegre. Reunió una considerable fortuna por su destiladora de whisky en Irlanda e importaba para todo el mundo. Lee, como yo le digo a veces a mi madre de cariño, dice que mi abuelo era terrible en cuanto a las mujeres y esto a ella le molestaba mucho al principio. Sin embargo, afirma que comenzó a ser así luego de que mi abuela y el se divorciaron por problemas que tenían en su matrimonio. A la abuela Reese no le importó –si, Reese es su nombre. Ahora ya saben de donde viene el gusto por los nombres raro-; de cualquier modo, ya estaban separados y ella también tenía una nueva pareja. Mi madre afirma que ese es el motivo por el cual no odió a mi abuelo por lo que hacía, además que él se lo pasaba bastante mal lejos de la abuela.

En fin, estoy metiéndome en detalles sin importancia. A lo que quería llegar, era que hay varias personas encargadas de nosotros, que son sumamente capaces en lo que hacen. Gracias a ellos, la casa marcha bien y nuestra vida puede seguir su rumbo tranquilo.

Al menos, lo más tranquilo que podía seguir, luego que comenzaron mis problemas de hospital, pero luego llegaré a eso.

Después de escuchar la noticia, mi madre estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contener su entusiasmo. Yo hubiera dado saltitos alrededor de ella, pero me sentía demasiado adolorida y cansada como para hablar. Aun me costaba respirar, y pese a que acaba de salir de cirugía, la herida del pecho comenzaba a arder como llamaradas.

La doctora notó esto; luego de tanto tiempo atendiéndome, probablemente ya habías desarrollado alguna especie de lenguaje mental entre nosotros. Algo así como la tecnología "bluetooth"; como sea, la doctoro Wright le pidió a mi madre que saliera del cuarto, que debían dejarme descansar. Lee se desprendió de mi como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando un frío helado donde antes habían estado sus manos tibias en mi rostro.

Yo levanté una mano en su dirección y ella, previendo lo que querría, añadió rápidamente que avisaría a Tony –como le decimos a mi hermano- y a Jenny, la nana, que todo había salido bien. Sonreí débilmente y ambas salieron por la puerta, cerrando. Todo quedó en silencio relativo, porque podía escuchar afuera algunos ruidos aislados, de gente caminando por los pasillos y algunas voces y risas. La habitación estaba inundada de una tenue luz cálida, anaranjada, como un atardecer y la noche fría de las ventanas parecía tan lejana y distante cual si fuera otro mundo, dividido por un finísimo cristal.

Me sentía adolorida, pero dichosa. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerzas; el calor me invadía poco a poco la piel, como un torrente de lava. No puse resistencia al sueño, me encontraba demasiado cansada como para decir que no a la suavidad de su llamada, a la melosidad de su voz.

o.o.o

Un ajetreo se alzó sobre de mi súbitamente.

La habitación giraba a mí alrededor, cundiéndose de pitidos y sonidos metálicos y ruidosos y gente gritaba y hablaba con voces rápidas y rasposas. Los veía a todos a través de un velo borroso, pero sus rostros estaban compungidos por la angustia. La paz se había esfumado junto con el palpitar de mi pecho; de pronto me encontré perdida dentro de mi misma. Un silencio sepulcral crecía dentro de mi ser, echando raíces sobre mi nuevo corazón, que no podía luchar contra esas hierbas. Era mi culpa, nunca lo había puesto en riesgos, ni le había enseñado a ser fuerte.

Allí estaba la doctora Wright, diciendo algo de "una rasgadura". También otro mas, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pedía a gritos el carrito de paro, mientras las enfermeras me giraban, colocando una bandeja fría debajo de mi espalda y me rasgaban la bata a la altura del pecho.

Yo sabía lo que significa que pidieran el carro de paro; significaba que me estaba muriendo. Significaba que solamente una violenta descarga eléctrica podría regresarme a mi misma, podría hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo y hacer latir de nuevo mi corazón. Pero… si me estaba muriendo, si mi corazón no latía y todo estaba siendo alejado de mi, ¿Por qué podía verlos a todos? ¿Por qué todo se volvía más luminoso que oscuro?

Todo delante de mi era claro como una pantalla; distinguía, de pronto, los cabellos de las personas, los colores iridiscentes de sus ojos por la angustia, sus voces, los sonidos, los colores parecían más vivos de lo que eran.

Uno de los doctores salió repentinamente de entre la multitud que movía sus manos sobre mí.

-¡Despejen! –gritó y, como si fuera un juego infantil, todos quitaron las manos y se alejaron. Dos planchas frías me presionaron el pecho y un golpe de boxeador sacudió todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón dio un brinco, pero no latió.

Sentía los ojos arder, porque con el golpe, todo se había vuelto tan luminoso como mirar el sol a dos centímetros de distancia. Poco a poco, recuperé la visión, aunque todo seguía desencajado y borroso, con algunos colores demasiado vivos para distinguirlos bien.

Entonces, vi algo que me desconcertó. Sobre las cabezas de todos, había una sombra a contra luz, con dos joyas verdes tan resplandecientes y vibrantes que me sorprendieron. Aun estaba demasiado aturdida para ver bien de que se trataba, pero estaba segura de que eso no estaba antes allí.

Sin darme tiempo para recuperar bien mi visión, hubo otro grito, alguien me presionó el pecho repetidas veces, y luego, se escuchó el "¡despejen!", de la garganta del mismo muchacho y otra vez, un golpe mas que agitó mi cuerpo como un pez fuera del agua. No era doloroso, pero era molesto. Otra vez, toda mi visión reducida a blancura, a ceguera.

Busqué con los ojos entre la blancura, tratando de identificar que era eso que había visto. Por algún motivo, no me importaba lo que sucediera conmigo, pero quería ver esas joyas una vez más. Esta vez, todo se aclaró un poco mas que antes; la sombra adquirió una forma humana, como si fuera una persona flotando sobre todos los doctores, pero ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de verlo. No podía distinguir sus rasgos, ni su boca, ni su nariz, ni nada de eso…

Pero sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban con una luz de estrellas; verdes y relucientes, iridiscentes como lámparas, de un verde excéntrico y demente, pero era tan hipnotizante, que no podía dejar de mirarlos.

¿Acaso era una aparición previa a la muerte?

Sin dejar de verlo, pudo observar como, lo que fuera que fuera eso, ladeó la cabeza algo confundido, tal como si se diese cuenta de que yo también podía verlo. Escuché, con los ojos clavados en sus ojos, nuevamente el grito "¡despejen!". Otra vez, todos se alejaron de mi, casi dando un salto hacía atrás.

Esta vez, el golpe fue mas fuerte; el golpe de una locomotora sacudiendo mis huesos, obligando a mi corazón a latir a golpes. El órgano respondió agitado, iniciando una carrera dolorosa en mis venas y mi cuerpo.

En lugar de todo volver brillante y luminoso, todo quedó reducido a oscuridad en menos de un segundo.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Pero no fue la última.

o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente desperté como si la locomotora que terminó noqueándome anoche, hubiera decidido dar varios paseos por sobre mi cuerpo y mi cabeza. El malestar era peor de lo que había imaginado; era como haber hecho una exhaustiva rutina de ejercicios, de esos que ponen en los programas de militares, donde los hombres apenas pueden mantenerse en pie al final del día.

Me mantuve consciente, solo para recibir la penosa noticia que, debido a mí estado vulnerable y débil, no podría irme tan pronto a casa, y estaría en observación hasta nuevo aviso. Esto terminó por hacerme sentir desanimada. Mi madre dijo que estaba bien, que pronto nos iríamos. Asentí con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa efímera que me daba, fingiendo que no había escuchado eso millones de veces antes, solo para saber que no iba a suceder.

El resto del día fue tranquilo; una enfermera nerviosa me contó que era su primer día y soporté estoicamente las punzadas que me propinaba con la aguja del suero. Ella se disculpaba, casi sollozando, y yo sonreía como si no doliera. Ya era de por si lamentable mi estado como para hacerla sentir peor, además de que no ganaría nada siendo grosera.

Lo único que no me gustaba del hospital, era que siempre discutía con la enfermera en turno porque no me gustaba que me bañaran acostada en la cama, solo con agua y una esponja. Creo que es desagradable y siempre insistí en bañarme decentemente; en el baño, con regadera, agua y jabón. No estaba tan débil como para moverme, así que únicamente le pedía que se quedara de pie junto a la puerta.

-Si te necesito, gritare –les decía yo. Ellas aceptaban de mala gana.

Dejaba que el agua me mojara de pies a cabeza, recibiendo en la cara el chorro principal. Desde que enfermé, aprendí a valorar todas las sensaciones y emociones del mundo, disfrutar hasta el agua que bebía, el aire que se colaba por mi nariz y esas cosas.

Cuando terminaba, me paraba de pie, desnuda frente al espejo pequeño del baño, mirándome la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el centro del pecho. Parecía hacerse más grande con cada cirugía, extenderse más. En esos momentos, era tan grande que incluso estaba un poco abultada en el centro. Era el único momento del día en el que me atrevía a mirarme, porque mi aspecto tenía una fragilidad perturbadora; estaba muy delgada, con los pómulos marcados por la delgadez y las piernas y los brazos lánguidos por la falta de ejercicio. Mi cabello, en contraste con mi piel de cera, parecía hecho de fuego naranja, lanzando despiadadas llamaradas a mí alrededor.

Luego de la noche que entré en paro, no había vuelto a pensar en los ojos verdes que vi sobre de mi, mirándome desde lo alto del techo.

Pasaron varias noches para que volviera a ver la sombra, aunque no la veía como antes. Una noche desperté y apenas consciente, rasguñando entre las capas del sueño, vi una figura negra de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Pensaran que estoy loca por no asustarme, pues una persona normal se habría paralizado. Pero así no era yo; desde pequeña, cosas muy raras me sucedían, sobre todo en ese aspecto. Mi madre decía que yo veía gente en las iglesias, personas que no estaban allí, y que jugaba con niños invisibles. Creo que exageraba y yo únicamente tenía amigos imaginarios, pero fuera como fuera, ella insistía en que yo era especial.

Así que no me asustaba con la sombra, pero estaba muy cansada como para prestarle más atención que unos minutos, antes de caer rendida antes la insistencia de Morfeo.

Luego de inútiles intentos incontables de poder ver bien de que se trataba, decidí darme por vencida. Para ese entonces, ya había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que lo vi, y las visitas se hacían menos frecuentes. Comencé a aludirlo a que se trataba de que disminuyeran la morfina de mis dosis diarias, ya que comenzaba a sanar, aunque no había comentado nada ni a mi madre ni a los doctores. En parte por miedo a que me canalizaran al psiquiatra del hospital y tener que pasar mas tiempo allí.

Pero bien dicen que "el que se empeña, fracasa", porque la noche que me di por vencida, pasó algo.

Ya estaba cerca el mes de febrero; era exactamente el treinta de marzo y, al día siguiente, me iría a casa. Aun hacía frío, pero no tanto con en diciembre. Manchester había dejado de ser un manto blanco para transformarse en la moderna ciudad que era, bañada por un suave rocío blanco que se disolvía antes de tocar el suelo. Escuchaba el paso calmo de los autos cerca del hospital, doblando, pero dentro, en los pasillos blancos y de cristal, no había un solo sonido.

El reloj de la habitación marcaba las tres en punto de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos. Desperté, un poco sobresaltada, porque sentía que alguien me observaba por detrás. Sabía que no podía tratarse de un doctor, porque ellos nunca entraban en silencio; siempre encendían una luz y te despertaban inmediatamente. Tampoco podría tratarse de mi madre; Tony estaba enfermo de fiebre, y Jenny, la nana, no sabía que hacer para bajarle la calentura, así que mi mamá fue a ver si podía hacer algo, y dijo que se quedaría allí a pasar la noche y volvería en la mañana. Las enfermeras hacían su ronda en silencio cada dos horas. Era tonto pensar que la enfermera se había atrasado o adelantado una hora.

Además de que todo esto no podía ser, podía ver, reflejado en el monitor de plástico casi transparente, una sombra negra, alta y sigilosa, de pie detrás de mí.

No me asusté, pero me pregunté que querría…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté súbitamente, sin voltearme, sin siquiera moverme un poco. Creo que la sombra se sorprendió por mi voz; en los cristales de los monitores frente a mí, podía ver su reflejo oscuro detrás de mí. Hablé con la voz más firme que pude, pero también quería sonar suave-. ¿Eres la misma persona que estaba en aquí cuando mi corazón estaba en fibrilación?

No contestó, no hizo ni un sonido, pero tampoco se movió.

-Haz venido a verme varias veces… Vi tus ojos… -continué, mirando mis manos sobre la almohada. Estaban tan pálidas que se confundían con las sábanas. Enseguida, abrí mucho los ojos-. Al menos, creo que eran tus ojos… a menos que seas otra sombra… o un pariente mío del mas allá… o un demonio… o que yo este loca y seas un producto de mi imaginación.

Mi voz aumento de tono con cada palabra. Oh… ¿y si sí estaba loca?

Escuché un bufido tras de mi, pero no me importó y seguí hablando.

-Pero, en ese caso… significaría que soy esquizofrénica… o que tengo un tumor cerebral… oh… -me llevé una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndome meramente preocupada-. Eso… hay trasplantes de corazón… pero, aun no hay trasplantes de cerebro, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente, un sonido raro tras de mi. Por el reflejo, vi que la sombra temblaba y me asusté un poco… quizás estaba a punto de atacarme o algo por el estilo. Aunque todo me gritaba que debía guardar silencio y hacerme la dormida, no podía cerrar la boca, ni dejar de decir estupideces. Y, por muy tonto que sonara, estas tonterías me preocupaban de verdad.

-Tendría que quedarme con el mismo… me moriría… -me quejé, ahora tan conmocionada que me lleve una mano a la boca, como queriendo silenciar un sollozo que nunca llegó.

Y nunca llegó, porque antes de que yo dejara que mi angustia infantil me hiciera soltar el llanto, la sombra tras de mi soltó una carcajada tan sonora que di un brinco sobre la cama, mientras todo mi cuerpo se erizaba de sorpresa.

Moviéndome con cuidado, me volteé hacía la sombra, pero no vi a nadie, sin embargo, la risa seguía sonando, tan estruendosa que parecía que el cuarto se caería por pedazos. Asomé por la orilla de la cama, encontrándome con algo que era, no solo sorprendente, sino también bastante perturbador.

Allí, en el suelo, desternillándose de risa, había una figura cubierta por una capa negra como la noche, retorciéndose en el suelo como un gusano en comal caliente. Parecía tan grande como una persona adulta, pero no estaba segura de que hacer. ¿Debería acercarme sigilosamente o ser brusca?

De cualquier modo, me preocupaba que alguien viniera; quería saber mas sobre esa… persona o lo que fuera. Y si alguien venía, lo estropearía todo.

Sin saber que mas hacer, me bajé cuidadosamente de la cama, siendo precavida por los cables y el suero conectado a mi mano. Me acerqué hacía donde calculé que estaba su rostro y coloqué mi mano cuidadosamente sobre uno de sus hombros. Pensé que se callaría al sentir el contacto, pero ni siquiera pareció notarlo y continuó con su ataque de risa, con carcajadas cada vez más ruidosas.

Era extraño, porque su forma familiar a un humano, incluso el calor de su cuerpo, me resultaba tan cómodo que me hizo sentir mas segura, como si no estuviera tratando con una misteriosa sombra de ojos verde fluorescente, sino con un amigo.

-¿Quiere bajar la voz? –repliqué, hablando entre dientes, ahora tratando de voltearle y mirarle el rostro.

Súbitamente, escuché un ruido, proveniente del pasillo y, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, volteé a esa persona vestida de negro, de modo que quedase boca arriba y le quité la capucha que usaba, descubriéndole el rostro y tapándole la boca con la mano.

Miré hacia la ventanita que daba al pasillo. La luz blanca seguía encendida, pero nadie pasó por allí. Al parecer, el oído del medico de guardia estaba programado específicamente para despertar en caso de que se activara el código azul de los monitores; esto lo había comprobado varias veces, pero eran tan sonoras las carcajadas de esa sombra que pensé lo despertaría.

Pero nada pasó, así que relajé los hombros y volví los ojos al frente…

Y sentí mi débil corazón querer correr a una velocidad que no le estaba permitido.

Frente a mí, observándome con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión divertida, pese a que mi mano aun le cubría los labios, había un hombre de vibrantes ojos, como llamaradas esmeraldinas en la oscuridad. En las sombras su larguísimo cabello parecía de un color ceniciento y su piel estaba tan pálida como la mía.

Recorrí su rostro, que parecía tallado con una perfección delicada. Su piel estaba cruzada por una cicatriz a la mitad de su nariz respingada, y le destapé la boca con cuidado, observando como estos se curvaban en una sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse nuevamente en una carcajada.

Sin embargo, solo se quedó así, sonriendo y mirándome con esos sorprendentes ojos que tenía y me costó menos de un segundo darme cuenta de que me encontraba frente a un ser que estaba mas cerca de ser un fantasma que un humano.

Una persona normal en mi lugar tendría un millón de preguntas asaltándole la mente, pero la verdad es que yo no. Estaba muy ocupada mirando sus ojos como para preguntarme algo. Podrán decir que soy una tonta, enamoradiza, pero siendo honesta, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, o al menos, un este masculino con forma de hombre.

No era que estuviera enamorada a "primera vista" de este tipo; eso es un disparate mortal. Pero me llamaba mucho la atención, de un modo relacionado con la curiosidad.

Siempre había sido demasiado cerrada, ocupada en mis asuntos, en la esgrima y la enfermedad, como para permitirme interactuar con los chicos. Así que no tenía la mínima experiencia.

Y, lo peor del caso, era que este tipo no era ni siquiera un tipo normal.

-Ju, ju~ -musitó, volviéndose a la vida, como si fuera una estatua en movimiento y yo me sorprendí. Su voz tenía un tono burlón-. Me ha atrapado, señorita. Pero no me esperaba menos de una bromista como usted…

-No es posible –susurré para mi misma, llevándome las manos a cabeza y me senté sobre mis pies, hincada sobre algo. Lo miré rápidamente- ¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Eres un producto de mi imaginación? Tengo que estar loca… no es posible que alucine con alguien… como tu… -mi voz tembló, haciendo una pausa. Iba a decir "alguien tan sexy", pero quizás perdería la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Mmm no~ -respondió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, cerrando sus ojos. Sus largos dedos terminaban en uñas negras y delgadas, que se deslizaron por su pelo como si fuera de seda-. No es así. No debería estar aquí… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa-, pero no pude resistir a una chica tan divertida como tu… ¡alucinaciones! –chilló y comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

Le puse otra vez, a una velocidad poco humana, las manos sobre la boca, silenciando sus carcajadas, mientras agradecía mentalmente a la ausencia de luz, porque así no vería el rubor que teñía mis mejillas en esos momentos.

-Ca-cállate –refunfuñé, pero él únicamente se dejó caer el flequillo sobre los ojos, ocultando ese rasgo suyo que me hacía sentir tan desorientada-. Para mi es algo serio… no quiero estar mas en este hospital…

-Oww… -movió el rostro, quitándose mis manos de encima, mientras se sentaba, incorporándose. Pude ver que tenía una capa cubriéndole el cuerpo, totalmente negra era la tela, y bajo la misma, había un extraño traje que le llegaba al cuello-. No estoy bromeando. Me has hecho divertirme mucho este ultimo mes; dices cosas muy espontaneas y graciosas… -se levantó, poniéndose de pie, para luego ofrecerme una mano y ayudarme a levantarme también. Era alto; aun considerando que yo era bajita, era bastante alto-. Ya no hay gente como tu en el mundo; todos son serios y se creen comediantes cuando hablan sarcásticamente.

-Pero, no puedo ser divertida… -susurré, algo avergonzada, sentándome en la orilla de la cama, sin poder dejar de mirar al curioso personaje que estaba de pie delante mío- ¡soy pésima contando chistes!

-Tienes gracia natural –admitió, sentándose en uno de los sillones al lado de la cama, escurriéndose tanto que pareció que iba a caerse. Soltó una risilla por lo bajo, repitiendo para si mismo las palabras "alucinación".

Me acomodé la bata, el cabello y me froté los ojos. Quería comprobar que no estaba dormida.

-Entonces, ¿no eres un sueño? –él negó con la cabeza, cruzando una pierna-. Tampoco eres una alucinación… -otra vez, negó. Bien, así que no estaba enferma-. Ni eres un producto de mi imaginación… -lo mismo-. Entonces, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?

-Ya te lo dije –murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma, un poco tenebrosa, ladeando la cabeza-; estoy aquí porque me diviertes, eres divertida de una forma natural. Lo que soy… hace bastante tiempo que no soy eso… así que tampoco podría decir que soy lo otro… Podría decirse que soy un ser sobrenatural.

-Oh –exclamé, sarcástica-, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

-No –contesta con una sonrisa tan grande y burlona que me molestó muchísimo-, ¿podrías decirme el tuyo?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú no quieres decirme el tuyo… -refuté, sintiéndome agredida.

-Es solo para fastidiarte –comenta, mientras entrelaza sus dedos a la altura del mentón, riendo socarronamente-. La verdad es que ya lo sé, lo leí en el pie de tu cama. Sylvette Greenwood… ¿Qué tiene tu madre en contra de los nombres convencionales?

-Creo que estaba ebria cuando lo eligió… -dije, recordando una anécdota que mi abuela me había dicho. Aunque hablé con la voz más seria que pude, aquel tipo volvió a reírse, como si hubiera contado la broma más graciosa del mundo- ¡¿de que te ríes?! ¡Al menos yo no estoy escondiendo mi nombre, ni ando espiando a la gente que esta muriéndose!

-¡Es gracioso! –rio, calmando sus ansias de tirarse al suelo. Pasó un rato para que pudiera calmarse, pero al fin lo consiguió-. No te espiaba; ya te lo he dicho, eres divertida, y pienso que sería triste si alguien como tu desaparece.

Lo miré, sintiendo un golpeteo en el pecho. Mi débil corazón respondió a esas palabras con un tintineo plateado.

-Gracias… -susurré, sonriendo un poco, bajando la cabeza-, es… halagador, de una forma retorcida…

-Oh, solo estoy siendo honesto –añadió, pomposo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Me sentí un poco más a gusto con ese tipo, aun sin saber su nombre-. No le digo eso a cualquiera.

-¿Por qué nunca aparecías de día? –quise saber, algo confundida. Una extraña sensación me recorría el pecho; era raro hablar así con algo "sobrenatural", sobre todo en mi estado. Pero tal vez era lo mejor que podía hacer-. ¿Por qué siempre venías de noche?

-Juju~, es parte de una imagen que tengo que mantener –confió, apoyando su mejilla sobre su puño, mientras yo me subía mas a la cama. Comenzaba a tener frío en los pies, aun con los calcetines-. Además, sería raro si un tipo como yo se aparece en un hospital a pleno día…

-Asustaría a la gente, por lo raro que sería…

-¡Precisamente! –exclamó, riendo un poco, bajando la cabeza. Entre el cabello de su fleco, pudo ver un atisbo de sus ojos verdes, resplandecientes. Me miraban fijamente, con un dejo de misterio y profundidad que me estremeció-. Es mejor ser aterrador, que ser un payaso, ¿no crees, Vetty?

-Supongo que si –suspiré, algo asueñada. De pronto, el cansancio caía sobre mi con un fuerza extraña. Era normal, aun estaba en recuperación después de todo, y así seguiría hasta dentro de cinco meses más. Me recosté en la cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada-. Nadie quiere ser un fenómeno…

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía un personaje salido de un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, pero de una forma agradable.

Compuse mi mejor sonrisa, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Es una larga historia… -susurré, poniéndome de lado para verlo mejor. Él se encogió de hombros, bajando la pierna y cruzando la otra, acomodándose en el pequeño sillón.

-No tengo que ir a ningún lado; al menos no hasta el alba.

Entonces sonreí aun más y comencé a contarle mi historia.

Era extraño decirle cosas como esas a un relativo extraño. Primero que nada, porque yo no eras así; es decir, era amistosa, me era fácil tratar con la gente, pero no solía contarle cosas personales a cualquiera. Pero ese personaje era diferente.

Además, ¿Quién me podía prometer que seguiría allí cuando llegara el alba? ¿Quién podría decirme que seguiría allí? Y, aun cuando fuera una farsa, quizás necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Y así lo hice.

Le conté como había enfermado repentinamente hacía cerca de un año, no entré en términos médicos, pero le dije que era una enfermedad rara y difícil de controlar. Le conté lo que sabía, lo que dolía, lo mucho que extrañaba mi hogar, que era duro ver a mi madre dar vueltas por mi y que echaba de menos la esgrima, la escuela, mis amigos y mi familia.

Eché todo en las pocas horas que quedaban. Sentía una tristeza dulce en el corazón, porque sabía que me iría del hospital esa mañana, cerca de las diez de la mañana, y probablemente, nunca volvería a ver a ese personaje. Pero no importaba, porque era divertido hacer una locura como esa, contarle todo a un extraño.

No podría decir en que momento me quedé dormida y dejé de hablar. Lo que si sé, es que desperté cerca de las siete, cabeceando, como si me hubieran dado un susto dormida para recordarme que había alguien mas allí.

Sin embargo, la habitación estaba vacía cuando miré a mí alrededor. Algo desolada, me dije a mi misma que habría sido un sueño. Había sido un buen sueño, algo raro, por cierto. Pero divertido en cualquier sentido. Me hizo sentir viva, y eso era lo mas importante.

Mi madre llegó temprano, junto con Tony, que se puso a fastidiarme, apachurrándome la mano de las agujas y se ganó un jalón de orejas por parte de la abuela Reese. Rayos; yo quería dárselo.

Esperamos ansiosamente a la doctora Wright, que llegó acompañada de otro doctor mas joven y, aunque se hizo de rogar y de suspenso, finalmente, firmó el alta a mi mamá y, casi llorando, me llevaron al auto, luego de despedirse y agradecer infinitamente a los doctores que habían salvado mi vida.

Recostada contra el sillón delantero del automóvil, miré a mi madre, que comentaba alegremente lo feliz que estaría de tenerme de vuelta en casa, que Jenny había querido ir, pero no había podido y que en cuanto estuviera recuperada del todo, ya podría ponerme a barrer y trapear. Solté una carcajada, luego de que ella también riera. Era un chiste local, porque yo nunca hacía nada en mi casa, siempre me hacía la tonta y terminaba culpando a Tony.

Salimos del estacionamiento, dejando atrás el hospital y yo observé por la ventana la enorme construcción, sin poder dejar de pensar en los ojos extraordinarios de ese extraño personaje nocturno… Sabía que no volvería a verlo, pero me hubiera gustado al menos saber su nombre.

Negué con la cabeza; no iba a entristecerme por eso, sobre todo ahora que volvía a casa y parecía que esta vez, era definitivo.

Pero, ¿Qué iba a saber yo sobre los planes del futuro?

Así como yo no sabía las vueltas que tenía planeada la vida para mi, tampoco podría saber si volverían a cruzarse nuestros caminos.

Y vaya que la vida tenía planes para mí.

¿Quién podría saber que esos ojos verdes, que esa sonrisa burlona, habrían alterado permanentemente mi vida para siempre, desde el momento en que se cruzaron con los míos…?

Porque desde el instante que lo miré, mi vida cambió, aunque yo no lo sabía en ese momento. La línea de piedra en la que estaba tallado mi futuro se rompió en mil pedazos, y el destino armó un nuevo plan para mí.

Esa simple mirada, había sido la vida, vedándome los ojos y entregándome un globo para volar alto como las aves, para rozar el cielo, para vivir de verdad, para sufrir, para llorar, para amar con una fuerza que quemaba como un fuego salvaje, y para odiar con la intensidad y la frivolidad de los hielos.

Mi nombre es Sylvette Greenwood, y esta es la historia que escribo ahora, por la cual lloro ahora, de como me enamoré de lo único que podía matarme.

Un Shinigami.

**o.o.o**

**¿Qué tal? :D (llueven tomatazos) T.T como podrán ver, tengo algo por este tipo de historias XD me encantan, sobre todo porque esta tendrá drama por todos lados muajajaja XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es la primera vez que manejo a Undertaker, así que, si tengo ooc, pueden decirme, estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y comentarios :) tanto de la historia y los personajes y todos XD**

**Dejen reviews y Undy-chan y Sebas-chan los visitaran en la noche ;) jajajaja**

**Un beso.**

**Slinky-pink cambio y fuera.**


	2. Sarcástica y Melancólico

**Uff, ¡Hola a todos! :'D antes que nada, gracias por los favs, los reviews, alertas :'3 aww me hacen feliz. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en este fic y los demás! :D ¡lo juro con el corazón!**

**Ñam, anoche tuve una epifanía *.* ya tengo una idea de hacía que dirección irá esto, así que puedo decir que habrá misterio, drama y mucho Undetaker *babea***

**Sin mas que decir, al fic! :D**

**Capitulo II: Sarcástica y Melancólico**

…

"_Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi:_

_A mi me pasa todo el tiempo."_

Need you now – Lady Antebellum

o.o.o

Regresar a casa fue una de las experiencias más abrumadoras por las que he pasado. A diferencia de muchas otras, volver a casa, luego de estar cerca de seis meses en un hospital era como descubrir nuevamente, con los ojos, la nariz, incluso con las manos, una vieja pintura.

Entré, mirando las paredes color crema, la amplia sala repleta de muebles modernos, la luz del sol entrando por los ventanales y la mesa del comedor, de formas rectas y que aludían al futuro, esperando por nosotros, con la comida servida sobre la superficie.

Mi casa era América, y yo, Cristóbal Colón. Estaba llena de ricas formas conocidas, que alimentaban un viejo recuerdo oculto en mi memoria, algo que se olvidó, pero que sigue allí y clama por salir al aire. Me recosté contra la pared, sintiendo la superficie lisa sobre mis dedos, la frialdad, incluso el reborde partido del marco de la puerta, donde anotaba mi altura cuando era pequeña. Hay un festín de aromas familiares, que vuelan como pájaros tropicales hasta mi nariz, como un coctel de manzanas rojas de fuego y canela. Incluso me deleité con el bordado de la alfombra, la mancha del sofá con forma de caballo y la televisión plana. La suavidad de mi hogar era tan abrumadora que tenía la sospecha de que me abrazaba para no soltarme de nuevo y tenía unos enormes deseos de correr por todos sus pasillos; quería hasta meterme al baño para disfrutar mi propia bañera. El ambiente, hasta el aire que respiraba, los colores y el ruido de los azulejos bajo mis zapatos, haciendo un clack-clack encantador, me resultaba importante, como vital y necesitaba anotarlo en mi mente para no olvidarlo jamás.

Mi madre tomó la única maleta que habíamos traído, pues en realidad, digamos que no usaba mucha ropa en el hospital, acompañándome a subir a mi habitación. Anthony no dejaba de insistir que había remodelado mi cuarto a su gusto, lleno de juguetes extraños de naves espaciales y seres retorcidos. Aunque sabía que era una broma, de cada tanto volteaba a ver a mi madre, como si quisiera una confirmación de que las cosas que decía mi tonto hermano no eran ciertas.

El cuarto seguía igual que siempre, por suerte; mi habitación no es muy grande, es solo lo suficientemente espaciosa para que mi cama, el tocador y el escritorio no estén amontonados por los rincones. Luego de que me ayudase a acomodar todo, a limpiar un poco, bajamos al comedor y pasamos allí el resto de la tarde, charlando.

o.o.o

Mi madre se fue el lunes en la mañana, luego de llorar amargamente cerca de una media hora y recordarme todas las medicinas que debía tomar, mientras yo, quien debería ser la que lloraba, la consolaba, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que Garrett, Jenny y Verónica –el chofer, la cocinera y la nana de mi hermano, en respectivo orden- podrían hacerse cargo de nosotros dos y que no debía preocuparse. La verdad es que yo también tenía ganas de llorar; en los últimos casi seis meses, lo mas que nos habíamos alejados eran lapsos máximos de una semana, pues su jefe –ella trabajaba en Kent, por cierto- entendía las cosas, la situación y accedió a dejarla faltar por ese tiempo, sin dejar de pagarle.

Pero no ayudaría mucho si me ponía así; no me agradaba hacerla preocuparse más por mí de lo que ya estaba. Así que me tragué las lágrimas, poniendo la mejor cara de fortaleza en mi rostro filoso, y la despedí, sin hacer mohines –aun sabiendo que volveríamos a verla hasta dentro de un mes, con suerte, pues luego de todo el tiempo que había faltado, probablemente tendría que quedarse hasta la próxima navidad-, desde la puerta, mientras ella se marchaba en el auto con Garrett, que la dejaría en el aeropuerto.

Nos despidió con la mano hasta que la figura del auto se perdió en el horizonte.

Luego de eso, Verónica –quien era en realidad la única que se preocupaba por nosotros, Jenni solo iba a hacer la comida y luego se marchaba. Algunas veces, inclusive, ni la veíamos-, notó las caras tristes de mi hermano y la mía, y nos hizo entrar, diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. Pese a que en ese momento, nada podría habernos hecho sentir mejor, los dos reaccionamos como unos verdaderos ambiciosos ante la palabra "sorpresa". Vero caminó hacía la parte trasera de la casa, con Tony brincando a su alrededor, sin dejar de preguntarle de que se trataba y yo fingiendo menos interés que él, aunque igual me moría de curiosidad.

Al parecer, mi madre había prohibido animales luego de mi operación y había hecho regalar a mi queridísimo Jake, un adorable shiba-inu que había estado con nosotros desde hacía dos navidades.

Aunque tanto Tony como yo protestamos –lo cual era irónico, porque yo apenas podía respirar cuando nos avisó que lo daría en adopción-, ella pareció implacable y su palabra fue la final.

Con lo que no contábamos, fue que lo terminó regalando nada mas y nada menos que a Verónica, así que ya pueden imaginar mi cara cuando abrió la puerta del patio, y el perrito de pelaje café y blanco entró corriendo y se lanzó a nuestros brazos. Era un perro pequeño, amistoso y movía su cola enrollada tan rápido que parecía el ala de un ventilador.

Entonces si, sin poder contenernos más, los dos nos soltamos a berrear; lloramos como un par de Magdalenas.

o.o.o

Al día siguiente, amaneció con tanta pereza, que lucía como si el mismo sol quisiera arrastrarse por el firmemente, sin deseos –ni los mas mínimos- de hacer bien su trabajo, así que yo tampoco hice mucho. Pensaran que luego de casi seis meses en el hospital, ya habría dejado la escuela, pero la verdad es que mi adorada madre me ayudó mucho en ese aspecto; los días que me sentía bien, en vez de aprovecharlos a mi lado, disfrutar mi presencia y todo eso, ella parecía peor que una maestra vieja que no soporta a los niños; traía las cosas de la escuela, las tareas que pedía, los exámenes. Técnicamente, me daba clases en el hospital y ahora si, no había ningún sitio en donde esconderse.

Al principio me molestaba; me daba la impresión de que hacía eso en vez de disfrutar lo que podría ser mi último día de vida. Me parecía egoísta y tonto de su parte. Ahora comprendo que quizás era una forma de hacerme sentir que no todo estaba perdido, que ella no pensaba que yo sería tan débil como para ser derrotada por la enfermedad. Ya sana, o mas bien, en recuperación, me di cuenta de lo horrendo que hubiera sido saber que tendría que repetir el semestre; me sentí muy agradecida con ella en esos momentos, aun lo estoy.

Pero, como les decía, había un cerro de tareas que tenía que hacer, libros que leer, algebra que resolver, en fin, cientos de ejercicios que no tenía pensado hacer hoy.

Me tiré sobre la cama, viendo el techo. Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña, mi padre pegó estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, de modo que a la hora de dormir, parecía que estaba viendo el cielo nocturno. Con el tiempo fueron cayéndose, aunque aun quedaban un par de ellas allí arriba, tan viejas que ya ni siquiera brillaban. Giré sobre mi misma, con la vista puesta hacía el armario y sonreí.

Ese armario había sido causa de guerras entre Tony y yo. Primero que nada, porque el closet no era mas que un cuartito –que a primera vista en los cuartos, parecía un armario normal, con puertas y todo- que servía de pasillo entre nuestras habitaciones; no es enorme, pero si bastante grande para guardar allí toda nuestra ropa, juguetes, zapatos, etc., etc. etc. Y segundo, porque de pequeños le teníamos tanto miedo que nos molestábamos diciendo que dejaríamos la puerta abierta para que se lo comieran los monstruos. Mi madre pensaba que, al crecer, ambos dejaríamos de pelear por eso… ¡Y claro que dejamos de pelear por eso!

Solo para comenzar a pelear por quien se quedaría con él.

Era tal la batalla que mi madre, finalmente optó por dejarlo a decisión de un concurso de verano, en el cual tendríamos que limpiar todos los días, acumulando puntos por cada cosa. Aunque Tony se levantaba súper temprano y siempre hacía las cosas que premiaban con mayor numero de puntos (barrer, trapear, limpiar el baño –este era el que tenía mas puntos-), yo hacía todas las tareas pequeñas que siempre eran mas.

Finalmente, al llegar el día decisivo, luego de una reñida batalla, Tony terminó siendo ganador, y yo me enfurruñé. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contaba con mi haz bajo la manga. No diré lo que le dije a Tony –si lo digo, me censuran la historia-, pero era algo tan extremadamente propio de las chicas, lo que le dije que había hecho allí, que se aterró tanto como un macho que se precia y no consintió aceptar de vuelta el armario a ningún costo. Luego de eso, la puerta que da a su cuarto siempre esta cerrada y a veces, por la puerta, puedo ver que le ha puesto un trapo encima a la puerta del armario o un poster de superhéroes, supongo que con la idea de contrarrestar mi femineidad, ju ju ju.

Me reí pensando en eso, sin sentirme culpable… no, la verdad es que… ¡Na, no me sentía culpable en lo absoluto! Ese niño se lo merecía, bastantes malas jugadas me ha hecho.

-¡Vetty! –de pronto sonó la voz de Verónica, llamándome desde la planta baja. Me levanté despacio; aun no podía moverme rápidamente. Caminé hasta la puerta y asomé por el barandal, que era un círculo hueco que quedaba como una corona sobre la sala de estar y el comedor. Estaba tan alto que casi podía tocar la enorme araña de cristales que colgaba sobre la sala.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté, curiosa, pues la puerta estaba abierta y tres personas esperaban allí. No podía ver sus rostros por la orilla del barandal, pero podía ver sus pies.

-Unos amigos tuyos han venido a verte –murmuró, y los chicos pasaron, como si esto les hubiera dado permiso. Debo decir, que cuando reconocí a la chica de adelante, me di cuenta porque Vero no se puso histérica.

-¡Allí estas, desgraciada! –gritó, y yo sentí el corazón bombear de gusto.

-¡Allison! –chillé, caminando lo mas rápido que podía hacia la escaleras, mientras ella corría por los escalones, hasta que subió y me abrazó, mordiéndome el hombro, dicho sea de paso-, ¡idiota! –la empuje, riéndome, frotándome el brazo.

Mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes era nada más y nada menos que Allison Newton. Imaginen una mezcla extraña de Einstein, el "black parade*", una ardilla, la cabellera mas rubia y ondulada que puedan crear en su mente, el mundo de Tim Burton y Freddie Mercury, y sabrán como es Allison. Ella parecía una criatura salida de una película del famoso director de mente retorcida; delgada, alta, de boca pequeña y enormes ojos castaños con largas pestañas. Siempre vestida con atuendos estrafalarios: chaquetas de soldado, de general de la era napoleónica, pantalones ceñidos, bolsas con estoperoles. En fin, podría decirse que mi amiga era una punk, aunque no esta bien encasillarla en una sola categoría.

-Ya no te queda carne en el cuerpo –refutó, sin poder evitar reírse de nuevo, para abrazarme otra vez, ahora riendo-. ¡Te extrañé, tonta! Espero que estés bien, ¡ya sabes! Más que bien, sobre todo porque llevas el órgano de un muerto en el pecho para seguir viva.

-¡Allie, eso es horrible! –chillé, sintiendo mi alma yéndose a mis pies. Claro que había pensado eso, no piensen que no, y claro que me sentía agradecida, más que agradecida. Pero no era como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ya! No pude evitarlo, lo siento –dijo, llevándose las manos a la cara, con tanto ímpetu que casi se le cae la boina roja que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Pensaran que es una estúpida… y pues, si lo es, pero es una buena estúpida.

-No puedo creer que extrañaras eso de ella –gruñó alguien más, terminando de subir con pasos pesados. Frente a nosotras se plantó un chico alto, de ojos azules cansinos y piel pálida, aun más pálida en contraste con su cabello negro. Llevaba un suéter oscuro, con detalles en rojo, unos vaqueros y sus inconfundibles vans rojos.

Parecía moverse en cámara lenta y se acercó, dándome un abrazo torpe. Ya saben, yo no soy la persona mas alta del mundo que se diga, y el era un gigantón, así que como pude le devolví el abrazo.

-Cierra la boca, señor depresión –espetó Allie, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Parecería que no se llevaban nada bien, pero la verdad es que somos el trío dinámico.

-No le hagas caso, Jim –dije, mirando a mi amiga como queriendo regañarla.

Siempre molestaba a Jim, por su forma de ser. Mi querido amigo no solo tenía baja autoestima, sino que sus razones para creer que hacía las cosas mal eran ridículas. Primero que nada, era un genio con la guitarra, hacía canciones que podrían hacer llorar a los bardos y su voz era tan rasposa y, debo decirlo, sensual, que daba escalofríos. Además que todo eso, escribía poemas y pintaba –probablemente a esto último se debía su rivalidad con Allison, quien se jactaba de ser la pintora del grupo-. Pero él siempre pensaba que hacía cosas malas, de mala calidad, que no era tan bueno como parecía. Es una persona tímida, pero muy agradable cuando agarra confianza, aunque nada hace desaparecer el aire de melancolía que lo rodea.

Dado esto, Allison siempre lo molesta llamándole "señor deprimente", "niño desgracias", "jovencito tragedias", "Romeo", "Igor (por el burro de Winnie Pooh)", y miles de comparativos y referencias a cosas y personajes tristones. Sin embargo, siempre he sospechado que lo hace porque Jim le gusta.

-No te preocupes, Sylvie –dijo, con una sonrisa despectiva-; no alimentes a los trolls.

-Pobrecito; no habrá comida para Jimmy entonces –se volteó la rubia, haciendo un puchero como si le hablara a un bebé.

-Esto… chicos, no peleen –dijo una ultima persona, llegando con expresión tímida y avergonzada por los escalones.

La voz me tomó por sorpresa, porque, honestamente, no pensé que esa persona fuera a verme.

Un chico, un poco más alto que yo, con el rostro ruborizado y pecoso, se acercó al grupo, y daba la impresión de que era voz la consciencia de todos nosotros. Jim lo miró desde lo alto y Allie lo observó como quien ve a una molesta cucaracha.

-Ah, ¿sigues aquí? –preguntó Allie, un poco sorprendida. El pelirrojo asintió, sonriendo.

Su nombre era Andrew Fredericksen; si algún día, en algún lugar del mundo, un petirrojo se convirtiera en humano, probablemente luciría como Andrew. El chico parecía que iba romperse en cualquier momento, se veía sumamente frágil, débil y tan temeroso que a veces Allison lo molestaba, dando un pisotón como el que se usa para espantar a los gatos.

-Eh… hola, Sylvetty… -saludó, sonriendo a medias, con las manos tras de su espalda. Los tres, Allison, Jim y yo, nos quedamos callados, mirándolo fijamente, esperando un movimiento. Era como tratar de ver florecer una flor en cinco minutos.

-Scooby-doo quiere que lo rechaces otra vez –soltó finalmente Allison, con tan mordacidad que Jim soltó una carcajada, mientras yo me mordía la lengua para no reírme, y Andrew se ponía mas rojo que su propio cabello.

-¡Allison, eres una grosera! –repliqué, con mi voz quebrándose por una risa que no pude contener, pero enseguida recuperé la seriedad.

-¿Qué? –insistió ella, sin disimular sus carcajadas- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Son dos gotas de agua! Miedoso, un poco tonto, y se comporta como un perro que busca afecto.

-Allison –mascullé, ahora molesta. Andrew estaba tan avergonzado que bajó la cabeza.

Si me dieran una moneda de cinco centavos por cada vez que el chico buscaba mi aprobación, se me declaraba, intentaba ser algo mas que un simple amigo, ya sería multimillonaria. Enserio. A veces me daba mucho sentimiento por verlo así, y siempre trataba de dejarle las cosas claras siendo lo mas amable posible, pero él nunca entendía; le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Pensé que durante los meses sin verme, que yo estaba en el hospital cambiarían las cosas, pero por lo que veo no fue así.

Aunque mi despreciable amiga tenía razón, no era un motivo para tratarlo así.

-Solo quería darte esto –susurró el pelirrojo, tendiéndome una pequeña caja de chocolates. Pese a haberle repetido un millón de veces que soy alérgica a las cerezas, el seguía dándome los mismos chocolates rellenos de dichas frutillas-. Es decir, vi a Allison y James salir de la escuela, diciendo algo sobre venir a verte y quise venir de paso. En realidad, ya tengo que irme. Te ves muy bien.

-Muchas gracias, Andrew –sonreí lo mas dulce que pude, aunque siendo honesta, era un alivio saber que iba a irse ya. Era algo incomodo tenerlo aquí, no me sentía yo misma.

Él pareció encantando por mi gesto, y me sonrió como un bobalicón, para luego bajar las escaleras, mirando donde caían sus pies, para luego mirarme, así hasta que salió por la puerta. Los tres soltamos un suspiro, incluso creo que Verónica, al cerras tras de él la puerta, también lo hizo.

-Bien, ahora que tu admirador numero uno se ha ido, ¿podemos proceder? –Allison parecía satisfecha, señalando mi habitación. Tardé dos segundos en comprender.

-¡Oh, claro, pasen! –dije, entrando delante de ellos.

Como he dicho, mi cuarto era pequeño, pero la cama, mis muebles y los pufs estaban acomodados perfectamente. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no estaba en casa para hacer un desastre.

Jim se tiró sobre el puf mas grande, quedando acostado sobre el, mientras Allie se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, dejando a un lado su enorme bolsa, de la cual asomaron dos batakas negras con una tira rosa mexicano enredado a lo largo de la varilla.

Comenzamos a hablar… en realidad, ella habló, poniéndome al tanto de todo lo que me había perdido. Para empezar, la batalla de bandas en noviembre, cuando enfermé. Era el evento que mas esperábamos todos los años, y casi siempre éramos los ganadores. Esta vez, diciéndomelo casi con dolor en su voz, me confesó que había ganado el grupo de las asquero-divas, cinco chicas de abolengo, con mas platico en el cuerpo que una Barbie, que bailaron semidesnudas una canción de Britney Spears. No es que tengo algo en contra de la cantante, pero se me hace una jugada sucia eso de bailar como callejeras y que les dieran el primer premio, sobre todo considerando que mi colegio, Saint Anne, forma parte de la orden de Fátima, y es una institución supuestamente católica.

Como ya se imaginaran, no nos llevamos nada bien con las divas –a quienes Allison insiste en llamar "plástico andante", algo bastante suave viniendo de ella-. Tenemos un largo historial de pleitos y rencores entre nosotras, sobre todo en lo que refiere a canciones y bandas… y hasta chicos. Las chicas se creen unas estrellas pop, cuando solo es parte de un pasatiempo, además que no ni siquiera entienden el mensaje de lo que cantan.

Fuera de eso, lo demás fue poco interesante: los chicos seguían igual siempre. Andrew se comportó durante mi ausencia como oveja sin pastor. Jim cumplió nuevamente con su plan depresivo al interpretar una canción en clases. Allison vendió su batería. Los maestros preguntaban por mí, nadie sabía nada. Las divas se ofrecieron para presidentes escolares del semestre que venía. Allison fue a rogar para que le devolvieran su batería. En fin, nada fuera de lo común, todo tranquilo y normal.

A las doce subió Jenny, con una bandeja de té y galletas para compartir. A Jim le dio un vaso con soda y una hamburguesa. Me sorprendía que luego de tanto tiempo sin verlos, seguía recordando las mañas de cada quien; después de todo, antes estaban casi todo el tiempo metidos en mi casa.

Tragamos las galletas en silencio, únicamente escuchando el disco de Coldplay que Jim había puesto como música de fondo. Ambas mirábamos al techo. Ella canturreaba; su voz sonaba muy rasposa y poco dulce como para poder cantar ese tipo de melodías, pero era agradable. Jim únicamente fingía tocar con una guitarra de aire, haciendo las posiciones de sus dedos.

"_From the moment I wake, till the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side…"_ coreó la melódica voz de la pista y en mi mente brincó la imagen de los ojos verdes y deslumbrantes de hacía un par de noches.

No podría decir porque, pero esa imagen, lejos de perturbarme, me cautivaba. Era hipnotizante, misteriosa. El hombre con ojos de llamaradas esmeraldinas me parecía tan intrigante que era mágico, me causaba escalofríos de recordar su mirada.

Miré a Allie sobre mi hombro, preguntándome si podría revelarle esa información y que no me creyese loca. Recordé, entonces, los días en que ella pensaba que podía viajar al mundo de El Rey Calabaza y que juraba que el Black Parade era real. Ella estaba ya bastante loca, así que ocultárselo o pensar que se burlaría era como pensar que un unicornio se riera de idea de que existían los pegasos.

-Vi algo extraño en el hospital –musité, sin advertir lo que iba a contarle. Ella era muy abierta en cuanto a esos temas, así que, tal y como comprobé mas tarde, no necesitaría una introducción.

Allie se volvió hacía mi, girando sobre si misma, hasta quedar boca arriba, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.

-¡Uy! ¿Un fantasma? –preguntó, entusiasmada.

-¿Qué dijeron de fantasmas? –preguntó Jim, apareciendo súbitamente sobre la cama, aun masticando los restos de su hamburguesa.

-No, no era un fantasma –dije rápidamente, levantando las manos, mientras comenzaba a sentirme algo cohibida por las miradas tan insistentes de esos dos-. Al menos eso creo…

Jim levantó una ceja ante mi comentario y Allie frunció el ceño. Se dieron una rápida mirada.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –preguntó mi amigo, arrimándose mas sobre la cama.

-Pues, es que… la noche que me hicieron el trasplante, mi corazón comenzó a fibrilar… -murmuré, haciendo memoria. Dirigí mis ojos hacía arriba, sin mover la cabeza. Recordé claramente los ojos, de un verde fantasmal, flotando sobre de mi-. Recuerdo ver la luz de arriba, del quirófano, y allí habían dos ojos mirándome…

-¿Estabas estirando la pata** y viste dos ojos? –inquirió Allie, con un tono que me pareció el que usan los investigadores privados. Asentí, y ella se mordió los labios-. Chica, a mí me suena a una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

-¿Una que?

-Ya sabes –continuó mi rubia amiga, pasándose un largo mechón de cabello hacía la espalda-; de esos donde ves la luz al final del túnel. Donde te ponen a elegir si quieres vivir o morir…

-¡Cielos, Syl! ¿Qué viste allí? Debiste habernos traído postales del mas allá… –interrogó Jim, riendo por lo bajo, mas en plan de broma que en vez de tomarse las cosas en serio. Allie y yo lo miramos severamente. Bajó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado-. Si, lo siento. Es una broma estúpida.

-Syl, oye, he escuchado mil y una historias de los pacientes de mi madre… -empezó a decir Allie, no sin antes asegurarse de echarle una última y envenenada mirada a Jim.

-Pensé que tu madre era terapeuta… -musité, un poco sorprendida.

-Si, ¡y que los terapeutas tienen la obligación de mantener todo lo dicho en terapia en secreto!

-No es un delito cuando no saben que alguien mas escucha –Allison se encogió de hombros, mientras mi amigo se pasaba la mano por la cara, y yo hacía una mueca de sorpresa. Definitivamente, mi querida y rubia amiga no tenía perdón de Dios-. Como sea, estos chicos, algunos de ellos, han estado muy cerca de la muerte, ya sea porque trataron de suicidarse o porque tuvieron un traumático accidente… El punto, es que sus historias se parecen, no totalmente, pero hay rasgos parecidos. Quizás fue eso… o no sé.

-Bien, eso lo explica, explica los ojos verdes fosforescentes que vi –dije rápidamente, un poco molesta, porque me daba cuenta de que le estaba quitando seriedad a mi asunto-. Pero volví a ver esos ojos. Y esta vez, no estaba fibrilando.

-¿Cómo que esta vez no estabas fibrilando? –quiso saber Jim, extrañado- ¿quieres decir que esta vez… no pudo ser algo cercano a la muerte y esas cosas?

-¡Exacto! Bueno… también hay posibilidad de que haya sido un simple sueño –dije, rascándome la barbilla. Allie sacudió la cabeza; parecía estar más confundida.

-Entonces, pudo haber sido un sueño, ¿no? –preguntó Jim, una vez mas. Ahora realmente parecía clavado en el misterio.

-No lo sé… -admití, haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar-. La verdad es que… fue algo muy vívido para ser un sueño…

-¿A que te refieres? –inquirió Allie, ahora poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, rascándose la piel. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y por un momento, parecía a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo, así que continué.

-¡Porque recuerdo que su cuerpo estaba caliente! –solté, recordando ese pequeño detalle, cuando le toqué el hombro. También recordaba la sedosidad de su cabello, su tono de voz –un poco ácido, burlón y rasposo-, por no decir su complexión y esas cosas no tan palpables.

Allie y Jim intercambiaron una mirada divertida, justo para luego ahogar unas risas y bufidos burlones. Me quedé extrañada, tratando de recordar algún chiste que me hubiera perdido, justo en eso, entendí el énfasis que le di a la palabra "caliente".

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Ríanse, par de pervertidos! ¡Eso me ayudará a saber que fue lo que vi! –exclamé, ofuscada y ruborizada, sintiéndome bastante humillada. Esa era una de las cosas de ser tan ingenua: cualquiera me gastaba una broma de esa índole y yo ni siquiera lo veía pasar.

-Tan linda –se rio Allie, haciendo un puchero de pura ternura, palpándome la cabeza con la mano como suele hacérsele a los cachorros, mientras yo apretaba los labios e inflaba las mejillas-: por eso es que aun eres virgen.

-¡A-ALLISON! –chillé, sintiendo como toda la sangre del cuerpo me subía a la cara, con los ojos tan abiertos que los sentía casi desnudos.

Creo que hay algo que debo mencionar para no dar pie a malas interpretaciones: soy un cafre en todo eso del doble sentido***. Mi mente no es exactamente pervertida, así que digamos que me es muy difícil entender las alusiones de índole… pues… ya saben. Allison habla libremente de eso porque es una descarada en letras mayúsculas. Quizás piensen que soy muy conservadora, pero es que no la conocen.

De verdad: no saben de lo que es capaz.

En fin, sumando su mente pervertida –amante del hard yaoi, debo recalcar- con mi inocencia, además de que mi lista de novios en los últimos diez años de mi vida esta tan abandonada que tiene telarañas –el ultimo y primer novio que tuve fue en el jardín de infantes-, soy el blanco mas común de sus comentarios pervertidos, que la mayoría de las veces –cuando logro entenderlos-, terminan poniéndome mas roja que un tomate.

-Eres una puerca –masculló un incomodo Jim, ladeando la cabeza, bastante molesto. Lo vi mirándola de reojo, y se puso tan ruborizado como yo en ese momento.

-¡Es un decir! –se defendió, divertida, sentándose sobre la cama, acomodándose el largo cabello rubio-. Entonces… ¿sentiste su cuerpo caliente? –se mordió los labios, ahogando una sonrisa, mientras Jim estallaba en potentes carcajadas.

-¡Ya no vuelvo a contarles nada! –refuté, dándome la vuelta y aventándome sobre la almohada, realmente enfurruñada.

-¡Oh, vamos, Syl! –repuso ella, pero no me ayudaba que Jim siguiera burlándose en el suelo. Ella se inclinó hacía mi, tomándome de los hombros- ¡Solo estamos jugando! Vamos, ¿Quién es mi perra favorita? ¿Quién es?

Me resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente, mientras sentía la vena de la cabeza palpitarme con fuerza.

-No vas a convencerme con eso…

-¡Anda, cuéntame! –repuso, con una enorme sonrisa, colocándose delante mío. Batió sus largas pestañas delante de mí, con sus ojos brillantes. Parecía una ridícula y mordaz hiena tratando de hacerse pasar por un inocente conejito-, ¿Cómo era, dime?

Jugueteé con mis dedos, mirando la almohada y luego a ella. Tardé unos minutos en considerar si debía decirlo o no. En realidad, ni siquiera lo pensé, claro que le diría. Pero mi orgullo estaba por delante.

-Alto –contesté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué mas? –continuó mirándome con ojos de borrego. Entonces hizo un sonido como de perro en depresión, y no pude evitar sonreír-. ¡Já! ¡Dime!

-De cabello largo, gris –ella pareció a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que lo intentara, entrecerré los ojos, amenazándola-. NO era un anciano. Era joven. En efecto, bastante joven. En efecto, como de unos veintitantos… se reía como un desquiciado. Y tenía unos ojos muy raros.

-¿Raros tipo Jim? ¿O raros tipo David Bowie****? –quiso saber.

-¡Oye!

-¡Raros como tipo raro! –exclamé, haciendo una mueca. Levanté las manos, haciendo figuras con las manos mientras hablaba, tratando de ilustrar lo que había visto-. Verdes fosforescente… tal vez amarillos… como verde limón.

-Para mí que viste un demonio o algo por el estilo –comentó Jim, quien ya había dejado de reírse y lanzaba al aire una pelota que se encontró por allí. La lanzaba al aire y la atrapaba antes de que cayera-. Al menos, a eso me suena.

-En efecto, Vetty –confirmó Allie. Me sonó a milagro que esos dos congeniaran en algo-. Suena demasiado extraño… ¿lo has visto de nuevo?

-Mmm no –afirmé, mientras veía como se levantaba mi amiga y encendía mi computadora de escritorio. Hacía cerca de seis mese que no se usaba esa cosa, así que sorprendió cuando encendió sin ningún problema.

Ellos decían que era un demonio, pero yo no estaba tan de acuerdo. Algo en la forma de actuar de ese personaje, me hacía sentir cómoda, a salvo. No era exactamente lo que se sentiría estando al lado de un ser infernal. Fuera como fuera, sus comentarios me asustaron, sobre todo después de que entraron a esa página dedicada a la cacería de brujas y demonio y esas cosas. Comencé a pensar más en ese personaje como algo que podría dañarme. Fue así como terminé aceptando botellas de agua bendita, collares de plata y bolsas de ajo por parte de esos dos, quienes aseguraban que era lo mejor para combatir seres sobrenaturales.

Sin embargo, luego de dos meses de esperar que el dichoso "demonio" apareciera, todos empezamos a perder el interés. Las botellas quedaron arrumbadas en algún rincón de mi habitación, el ajo lo dejé en la cocina y los collares de plata se los regresé a Jim –pues más tarde descubrí que pertenecían a su madre-.

"Fue solo un sueño" –me decía a mi misma, siempre que me hallaba pensando en eso y suspiraba-. "si, solo un sueño. Nada mas que eso…"

Me había resignado; al parecer, nada interesante me había sucedido en realidad, mas que una alucinación por parte de mis locas neuronas, quizás dañadas por tanta anestesia, y ellas eran las únicas responsables de mis sensaciones –lo tibio de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su cabello, etc.- y yo solo estaba malinterpretando las cosas

Pero no era así. Yo no estaba equivocada. Y pronto, mas pronto de lo que pensé, la respuesta llegó a mí.

o.o.o

Era la noche del veintitrés de marzo. Era una noche un poco calurosa, pero nada que aire acondicionado de mi habitación no pudiera calmar. Había sido un día cansado, pues me dediqué a sacar adelante mis tareas. Como ya estaba mucho mejor, en unos días iría a la escuela a presentar los exámenes que me hacían falta.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, sin más que hacer. Verónica, la nana de mi hermano –y a veces, mía también-, ya debía estar arropando a Tony, pues el mocoso ese no se dormía sin antes leer un capítulo de su libro en turno. Esta vez, era Harry Potter por lo que había escuchado en el almuerzo.

Antes de irme al hospital, estaba apenas en el libro tres; ni siquiera se había revelado la verdadera identidad ni de Remus ni de Sirius. Ahora estaban ya casi a mitad del quinto libro. Tony no dejaba de hablar de sus partes favoritas, y aunque los primeros días en casa fue reconfortante escucharlo hablar de algo más que su –antes adorable y ahora, luego de verme los capítulos hasta aprenderme los diálogos de memoria- show de televisión preferido (ese donde dos niños hacen un trato con la Muerte y el pobre personaje termina siendo su desgraciado mejor amigo), Harry Potter ya se estaba volviendo igual de hartante, lo cual era una lástima, porque era una de mis sagas favoritas antes de ser descubierta por Tony.

Como fuera, me dejé caer acostada sobre la cama, dejando que las frías sábanas se entibiaran con el calor de mi cuerpo. Pensaran que me movía de un lado a otro como una ardilla; la verdad es que no. Tengo que andar con bastante cuidado, o moverme demasiado rápido.

Ya era bastante tarde; el reloj en mi habitación, el cual era un gato que movía la cola como un péndulo y sus ojos se movían acorde, parecía vigilar los rincones del cuarto y marcaba las doce menos diez de la noche. Me arrastré hacía las sábanas, enrollándome como una hoja de repollo a un poquito de pollo, sintiéndome bastante cómoda, aunque me desanimaba pensar que al día siguiente empezaba otra semana. Tal vez de la impresión de que Tony me desagradaba; es cosa de hermanos. Hay esas veces que solo quieres que sean de goma para poder aporrearlos plácidamente en la pared sin que haya repercusiones físicas. Pero es mi hermano y era buena compañía. Además, sabía que Jenni, por muy buena que fuera, no sabía cuando llevar una conversación; podía salirme de la cocina y ella seguiría hablando. Esa mujer una vez que comenzaba a contarte algo nunca se detenía. Además de que era escalofriante.

Tampoco podía contar mucho con Verónica, pues era exactamente lo contrario a mí. Su carácter era lo que se llamaría sanguíneo. Ella hablaba, gesticulaba y amaba ser el alma de la fiesta, mientras yo era mucho más melancólica. Un tanto sanguínea, pero más melancólica.

Así que por lo visto, estaría una semana más a solas por toda la mañana.

Suspiré.

La luz por la ventana se colaba como una cortina traslucida de suaves tonos pastel, casi angelical, cayendo sobre mis mantas revueltas y enredadas. Cerré los ojos, respirando suavemente. La doctora Wright tenía razón sobre los puntos: empezaban a dar comezón ahora que la piel comenzaba a cicatrizar. De verdad, era muy, muy malo no poder librarme de esa molesta picazón hasta dentro de unas semanas. Terca como una chiquilla, me rasqué con suavidad la piel. Enserio, ¿no podrían quitarlas ya? Supongo que era una especia de regla de hospital y las normas de—

-Ju, ju ~

Me senté en la cama, casi empujada por una corriente eléctrica que se desprendió de mi cerebro, zamarreando todo mi cuerpo. Hacía la derecha. Miré, incapaz de mover la cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo, de reojo la puerta del armario, tan inmóvil como siempre y, si hubiera tenido pelaje en la espalda, me hubiera erizado igual que un gato asustado.

¿Había sido mi imaginación? O, ¿de verdad había escuchado esa risa? No era una risa cualquiera; era LA risa. Una señora risa. Y, para mí, e esos instantes, la escalofriante señora risa. Una que me preguntaba si realmente estaba allí. Resultaba escalofriante; por algún motivo, ese sonido solo me traía a la mente un solo personaje.

Quizás esa era la verdadera razón por la que no debía rascarme ni ir en contra de los convencionales procesos de cicatrización médicos. Quizás eso pasaba cuando te rascabas… quizás escuchabas risas tenebrosas.

Pero, ese día no me había rascado, ¿o sí? La verdad es que no recuerdo, pero tal vez solo estaba dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos tontos.

-Ju, ju, ju ~ -Dios Santo, ¡Allí estaba de nuevo! Me encogí; ahora definitivamente me había erizado esta vez.

Me levanté de la cama, preguntándome si estaría soñando o algo por el estilo. A lo mejor solo era Tony tratando de espantarme. Maldito neófito; probablemente ahora trataba de probar su masculinidad irrumpiendo en mi armario. Porque, como ya saben, es mío.

Escurriéndome por la orilla de la cama, como un digno gusano resbalándose de una hoja, avancé lo más despacio que pude, caminando sobre las puntas de los pies. El frío estaba suelo… es decir, ¡oh, ya saben!

Estiré la mano hacía la manija de la puerta; todas las partes del armario estaban construidas en madera de roble, barnizadas de modo que tuvieran un adorable color miel. Rocé con los dedos la manija, sintiendo el frío metal bajo la piel y la sangré me subió a la cara para luego bajar directo a mis pies.

Apreté los ojos, tragando saliva y preparándome mentalmente para abrirla de un solo golpe. Pero justo en el momento que iba a hacerlo, algo sucedió.

Mi mano apretó la manija, pero enseguida la puerta se abrió sin que yo pusiera fuerza o hiciera lo mínimo por abrirla. Di dos brincos hacía atrás; solo me faltó soltar un bufido y hubiera pasado por un gato. Me alejé casi un metro y medio de la puerta, viendo, incapaz de gritar, algo negro que se abría como la tierra para tragarme.

Caí de bruces sobre la cama, sintiendo el corazón apresurado y cansado. Aun era demasiado débil para levantar su pesado escudo y defenderse de ese tipo de emociones tan fuertes como el miedo. La noche flotaba sobre mí, inmersa en el mar de luz pálida de la ventana, dejando a sus estrellar brillar a través de la bruma el peso del susto se me fue encima y todo colapsó más rápido que el paso apresurado de un cometa que brilla y deja todo oscuro cuando se va.

o.o.o

**(*) Black parade: es el desfile oscuro de la muerte, en el universo creado por My Chemical Romance para su disco que porta el mismo nombre.**

**(**) Estirar la pata: es una frase que, hasta donde yo sé, aquí en México se usa para dar por entendido, de una forma informal, que alguien ha muerto.**

**(***) Doble sentido: se llaman así las expresiones que pueden usarse o que pueden aludir a cosas de índole sexual, aun cuando el que habla no quiere referirse a eso. En México se le conoce como "albur"**

**(****) David Bowie: cantante reconocido a nivel mundial. Un accidente le provocó perder la capacidad de contracción de una de sus pupilas (la izquierda, si no me equivoco). De modo que tiene una pupila normal y una dilatada permanentemente.**

**¿Qué les parece? :D ¡me esta gustando mucho escribir esto! Sobre todo porque Undertaker es el rey del troll xDDD **

**Allison es una pervertida. Jim un jodón celoso xDDD **

**Y bueno, por ultimo pero no menos importante :D respondo en corto a quienes no puedo responderles por pm :)**

**¡A los reviews! *Se monta al fanfic móvil estilo los picapiedras***

satsuki-chan: Me encantoooo AMO A UNDERTAKER...en fin, 2 cosas: 1) en el manga el nombre de undertaker es Theo y 2) QUIERO SABER QUE VA A PASAR! SYLVETTE SE CONVERTIRA EN SHINIGAMI? PORFISSS ACTUALIZA PRONTO. P.D. La curiosidad va aumentando o.O

_**Uhhhh, ya somos dos *.* amo a ese condenado Shinigami, es asdfghjkl xD no sé, me encanta todo sobre él XD ¿Theo? :s ¿enserio? Yo pensaba que no tenía nombre, y eso que ya me leí dos veces el condenado manga D: **_

_**De la pobre Sylvette solo puedo decir que: bueno, no le irá tan bien como a Elisse.**_

_**Nos leemos n.n gracias por el review :D**_

Rei Takashima: Asdfghjiuytrewz! ya por fin pase a leerlo, gomen si me tarde, ese día que me habías dicho de el fic nuevo pensaba pasar pero... ok me salgo del tema, wuaaa! esta genial, que te puedo decir, ya tod s te lo decimos eres fantástica escribiendo tienes una imaginación y una creatividad que no tienen limites me encanto la historia, aunque sí DEBERÍAS de estar escribiendo los demás fics peeeerooo... ya actualizaste el de "Mi vida con Sebastian Michaelis" asi que todo bien, todo bien, iré a leerlo ahora mismo, y a dejar review :3 dios! eres culpable de mis ojeras de mapache xD pero bueno ya para concluir... me encanto 3 esperare el siguiente capi Sayonara! n.n

_**Jajajaja ntp XD yo he andado bien lejana de la compu T.T no me he podido conectar al fac, me castigaron de nuevo (que raro xD) Jajajaja, gracias n/n *se sonroja***_

_**Chii, gomen T.T pero… pero… ya actualice Q.Q jajajaja no te preocupes, mantendré los dos fics en marcha, aunque no sé que pasará con los de las otras secciones XD**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo! Cuídate mucho, tu y tus ojeras de mapachito :3 jajajaja**_

Sthella Cuerve: no tengo palabras! ame el primer capitulito muy bueno! la historia me recuerda a alguien qe conozco e.e algo distorsionada (? pero genial undertaker y sus bellos ojos *u* por cierto sylvette es un nombre muy bonito me guggssta no demores mucho :)) y muestranos tu gran talento con un siguiente capi (toda vicia! ok no xD) hasta el proxxx byeee

_**Sempai :D muchas gracias ohhh :3 lo leyó! Ijjjj, cuente el chismee XDD yo amo sus ojos, son dfghjkl xDDD orgásmicos ya sabes XDD espero tus reviews eh! *la amenaza con un gatito* soy toda una loquilla xD nos leemos sempai xDDD**_

**Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado mucho y trataré de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo, donde finalmente, aparecerá el Shinigami amado por todos *sangrado nasal***

**¿un review por mi nariz y Undertaker? :D**

**Nos leemos, cuídense mucho y que Sebastian-san-sexy las acompañé XD**

**Slinky- Pink fuera.**


	3. De mandiles y huevitos en canasta

**Uuuff, luego de mil años, he vuelto :)**

**La verdad es que tuve, más que un bloqueo de inspiración, un bloqueo de muchas ideas T.T y eso pues complica en cierto modo la escritura. Nada es bueno en exceso. **

**Por cierto, tengo un aviso que hacer: **

**Esta historia ya estaba pues, como quien diría, terminada en mi cabeza, pero pues se me metió una idea loca y la verdad es que me entusiasmo mucho :D sin embargo, para llevarla a cabo, necesito que… *pasa un camión y no se escucha nada* y así poder saber como agregar esos detalles que quiero meter, además de que, si no… *otro camión* … no va a quedar como quiero T.T**

**Así que tomaré un descanzo de aproximadamente un mes de esta historia para planear bien la trama y ya luego de eso, yo creo ya pondría fechas de actualización como en el otro fic :)**

**Una disculpota u.u sé que no es lo ideal, pero pues ¡no me maten! T.T**

**Sin mas que decir al fic! Asdfghjkl**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo III: **

**De mandiles con calaveritas y huevitos en canasta.**

…

"_¿Me tomarías de la mano? ¿Me llevarías a algún lugar nuevo?_

_No sé quien eres tu, pero estoy contigo"_

With you – Avril Lavigne

**o.o.o**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, casi a presión.

Ya había amanecido y la luz casi blanca, cristalina de la noche que se colaba por la ventana, ahora era un rayo dorado y caliente, como un rubio rizo del sol. Parecía que era bastante tarde, aunque al mirar el reloj, comprobé que eran las diez de la mañana. Aun así, me sentí acalorada; era algo extraño, pero así me sentía al despertar de golpe.

Sin embargo, el calor era lo menos que me preocupó cuando reaccioné y recordé aquello que me había dejado inconsciente la noche anterior.

La risa extraña en mi armario…

Me quité a patadas la sábana de encima, pataleando hasta que el manto cayó al suelo. Poniéndome de pie, me acomodé el pijama, agazapándome delante de la puerta del armario, preparada para lo que viniera. Caminé de lado, como un cangrejo, hasta posicionarme a dos centímetros de distancia entre mi mano y la manija. Tomé aire, tragué toda la saliva necesaria y abrí de golpe, mirando directamente dentro, casi metiendo la cara al armario.

Las muñecas de mi infancia estaban acomodadas en dos tablas superiores, por encima de los juegos de mesa empolvados y la ropa de primavera. La ropa colgaba de un tubo, los zapatos estaban allí, en la zapatera de aluminio. Los peluches arrimados del otro lado en la pared, sentados en montón. El suelo de madera, estaba igual que siempre.

Pero no había nadie. Estaba totalmente solitario.

Me rasqué la cabeza, escudriñando en la semioscuridad del cuartito, preguntándome que rayos estaba pasando. No soñé las risas; de eso estoy tan segura como de que eran las mismas del hospital. Tan segura como que los puntos en el pecho me daban comezón.

Tal vez este tipo de cosas eran los efectos secundarios de los trasplantes de corazón. ¿y si era como en las películas? Una vez vi una donde una chica recibía las corneas de otra que podía ver fantasmas y ahora la perseguían a ella. ¿Y si mi nuevo corazón era un magneto de fantasmas? O, aun peor… ¿Qué tal si mi corazón era un magneto de fantasmas de ojos verdes fosforescentes (un fantasma bastante atractivo, debo decir)?

Que disparate… eso solo pasa en las películas… ¿verdad? Es decir, esas cosas son de antologías, de cuentos de hadas. Eso no pasa en la vida real. Y, aunque pasaran, no era algo que fuera a pasarme a mí.

Dejé caer las manos, algo derrotada.

–Sylvette, necesitas seriamente dejar de pensar en esas cosas –me susurré dolorosamente, pasándome las manos por la cara. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Decidí, mientras me quitaba el pijama y me ponía una ropa decente, que iba a dejar de pensar en el asunto. No era que todo el día me lo pasara pensando en el extravagante personaje de ojos verdes que conocí en el hospital… el cual no estaba completamente segura que fuese real, pero ustedes me entienden. Era algo que me preocupaba, de todas formas.

Luego de haberme atado los listones del vestido de encaje, me calcé un par de sandalias, aunque finalmente las dejé a un lado y salí de la habitación, con los pies desnudos. Era una costumbre horrible, según mi madre y mi abuela, pero a mi no me importaba. Después de todo, estaba sola en casa.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente; aun me dolía un poco el pecho si daba brincos muy fuertes o corría. Después de todo, había sido una operación complicada con un posoperatorio aun mas complicado. Eso sin contar mi débil condición de persona sumamente enfermiza y débil, lo cual era bastante molesto. Mi cuerpo es tan débil que, además del kilo de medicamentos que tenía que tomar luego de la operación, debía tomar otro kilo de medicamentos para que los otros medicamente no me hicieran daño en el estomago o me provocaran trastornos en el metabolismo o en el ciclo del sueño.

Además, no las podía tomar con el estomago vacío, así que debía estar comiendo a cada rato, al menos una fruta. Con lo que me gustan las frutas…

Caminé hacía la cocina, pues Jenni ya debía encontrarse allí, preparando el almuerzo y mi desayuno –ya que debía seguir una dieta estricta durante mi recuperación–. Se escuchaban algunos ruidos en la cocina, así que imagine que estaría peleándose por sacar alguna olla de abajo del fregadero.

–Jenni, ¿Quieres que te ayude con alguna olla? –pregunté al aire, mientras entraba a la cocina, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Se me había enredado de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina, que era de vaivén, mientras pensaba en que moría de hambre, y que aun tenía muchos deberes que hacer. Eso me desesperaba, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, como ya dije, mi madre es quien estaba pendiente de esas cosas… si no fuera por ella, tendría que repetir todo el semestre de nuevo y perdería un año.

Mi mente estaba tan ocupada con esas cosas, tan perdida en, valga la redundancia, mis propios pensamientos, que no notó nada extraño a mi alrededor –no era que hubiera nada extraño a mi alrededor, de todos modos. Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que pasó a continuación–, hasta que ya estuve dentro de la cocina.

Sentí mi frágil corazón dar un giro en mi pecho y caerse rodando estrepitosamente hasta mis pies; tal y como lo haría un oso que se tropieza en una empinada ladera y que por sus piernas cortas, no pude levantarse nuevamente. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que podrían, también, haberse caído rodando. Mi mano se congeló sobre mi pecho, tensa como una garra.

Frente a mí, con una expresión de completa paz en su rostro pálido, estaba aquel extraño personaje de ojos inusuales. Sin embargo, quizás si se hubiera aparecido con sus negras ropas y todo eso que lo hacía –casi– aterrador, hubiera sido mejor para mi cerebro. Pero, para mi desgracia, estaba allí, de pie, sosteniendo una sartén –donde algo negro y deforme ardía en una laguna de aceite burbujeante– con sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cocina. Guantes de cocina con estampados de flores rosadas y amarillas. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, arremangadas a la altura de los codos, en conjunto con un pantalón gris opaco y unas pantuflas rosas de conejos con ojos de botón.

Eso, sin contar el mandil negro con calaveritas blancas que usaba, su largo cabello atado en un bollo despeinado atrás de su cabeza y su fleco, que dejaba al descubierto sus potentes ojos, fue demasiado para mi cabeza.

Era más escalofriante así, vestido como algo común, que verlo como aquella vez en el hospital.

–T–tú… –tartamudeé, apenas pudiendo controlar el temblor de mi mano, al tiempo que la nuca empezaba a transpirarme, y yo trataba de buscarla un sentido a las cosas…

¡Había un hombre en mi casa! ¡Había un hombre en mi casa y yo estaba sola! ¡SOLA! ¡SOLA! ¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! ¡Esto era malo! ¡Peor aun! ¡Era el hombre del hospital!

Él se quedó estático unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, sonrió abiertamente. Ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón subiera de golpe a mi cabeza, acumulando toda la sangre en mis mejillas. La boca se me secó por completo.

–Ju, ju, ju ~ –se rio, moviéndose de lado a otro como un barco mecido por las olas. Dios santo; no solo era un fantasma, ¡además estaba loco!–, la señorita bromista se ha sonrojado, ju, ju, ju ~ adorable, adorable –repitió esto, sin dejar de sonreír, esta vez, de una forma burlona.

– ¿Q–q–qué ha…ces… a–a–aquí? –balbuceé, sin poder dejar de verlo fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, tan sorprendida y anonadada como jamas he estado en la vida.

–La señorita bromista es divertida, así que eché a la gorda y conseguí trabajo aquí –respondió, tomando un plato del fregadero y vertiendo allí lo que fuera que hubiese cocinado. Podría jurar que esa cosa se movió.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Echaste a Jenni?! –di un respingo, echándole un vistazo a lo que había en la sartén. Si había echado a Jenni, eso significaba que venía a trabajar de cocinero. Bueno, yo no tenía pensado comerme la cosa esa… ¡sobre todo cuando sus amigos podrían venir a vengar su muerte!

–La gorda se asustó y se fue –continuó, con su áspera voz, meciéndose de un lado a otro. Depositó la sartén en la mesa, mientras caminaba hacía mi con leves saltitos hacía mi–. Oh, si, así que seré el nuevo cocinero. Aunque nunca he cocinado, porque no me gusta eso de matar animales. A mi me gustan la galletas, fu, fu, fu ~ ¿quieres una?

No sé de donde sacó esas galletas para perro, pero no iba a comérmelas. Lo miré, sorprendida, aun sin poder entender. La ardilla que trabajaba en mi cerebro, corría frenéticamente en su rueda, buscando alguna forma de mantenerme trabajando.

–De acuerdo –musité, riéndome como una maniática, con un tic en el ojo– ja, ja… tu… tu eres el tipo de aquella noche… ¿cierto? –asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír–. Entonces, no estoy loca, ni estoy alucinando –volvió a asentir.

Me sentía como en uno de esos extraños reallity shows, donde uno de los integrantes se ve envuelto en una situación tan anormal que solo puede pasar en la televisión. Estiré mis manos hacía él, temerosa, y rocé la piel de su brazo con la punta de mis dedos. Luego, casi agresiva, lo sujeté del brazo, de las mejillas.

Dios santo… era real…

– ¡Claro, seguramente sigo dormida! –exclamé, sin soltarle las mejillas, riéndome como una histérica salida del manicomio– ¡Estoy dormida, y esto es solo producto de mi imaginación! ¡Si no es así, solo puede significar que estoy en uno de esos programas de cámara escondida! ¡Claro! –me volví hacía las paredes, gritando al techo– ¡Felicidades, Inglaterra! ¡Soy una idiota!

–Ju, ju, ju ~ ¡Señorita bromista, usted es realmente impredecible! Pero me temo que no es nada de eso –oh, entonces él seguía allí. Sin poder voltearme, continué con los brazos extendidos y mirando al techo, con la sonrisa congelada en mi rostro, durante unos minutos más–: yo soy vine aquí porque, como verá, usted es muy graciosa.

–Si, claro –mascullé, finalmente, mirándolo por sobre mi hombro, con la expresión mas demente que tenía en mi repertorio–. Bien, bueno, no entiendo bien. Entonces no eres un fantasma, ni te estoy alucinando, ni estoy en cámara escondida… ¡Ja, ja! Oh, claro… Entonces, esto esta pasando… ¿de verdad?

–Claro que si, ¡ju, ju, ju! –rio, sonriendo abiertamente, como si acabara de escuchar el chiste mas gracioso del mundo.

–Claro… –me picaban las suturas, nuevamente. Tal vez, al final de todo, si era culpa de las suturas. Me rasqué, agitada, mientras me pasaba la otra mano por el cabello–. Bueno… –me volví, nerviosa, consternada. Mi ardilla cayó desmayada de su rueda, victima de una embolia, como lo que me estaba pasando a mi–, de verdad, Señor Aparecido, esto es mucho para mi… nunca me había pasado este tipo de cosas. Es la primera vez que alguien que se me apareció… bueno, se me aparece de nuevo… así que… ¿le molestaría si me desmayó unos minutos? Solo para afrontar el momento.

–Ju, ju, ju, en lo absoluto –admitió, casi conteniendo una carcajada.

– ¡Perfecto!... Bueno, dicho esto, disculpe las molestias… –entonces, como victima de una indigestión, me derrumbe en el suelo.

o.o.o

Algo suave, sedoso, me hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Me removí, un poco adormilada aun, mientras me rascaba la punta de la nariz con un dedo. Perezosamente, me pregunté que estaría sucediendo, ¿Por qué me despertaban tan temprano?

Seguía en mi cama, aun acostada.

Momento.

Seguía en mi cama, acostada. Con los ojos cerrados. Todo eso, combinado incluso con la picazón en la nariz, me decía más que, solamente, que alguien me estaba despertando. Alguien o algo. Oh, eso significaba que lo que había pasado antes de eso… ¡fue un sueño! Oh… ¡Oh!

Sonreí medio dormida, diciéndome a mi misma que había sido una tonta pensando que todo eso era real. Pff… ¡fantasmas en mi casa! Si, claro, Sylvette. Y los fantasmas, Poltergeist, existen. Claro que no. Todo eso es parte de las fantasías y los cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos –muy segura de mi misma de que no iba a pasarme nada extraño o sobrenatural desde ese preciso momento–, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Lo que me picaba la nariz, no era un animal ni un bicho. Eran las puntas de un largo mechón de cabello.

Cabello ceniciento.

Di un respingo que pareció mas a que me estaban electrocutando viva. Frente a mí, a un palmo de mi cara, estaba la cara de ese sujeto extraño de cabello platinado. Me miraba con los ojos muy abierto, sonriente y enseñando todos sus blancos dientes. Oh, me había olvidado de la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro, como una sombra más oscura que el color de su piel.

–Aww~, la Señorita Bromista ronca mientras esta dormida, ¿a que no es linda? –dijo, cacareando alegremente como una gallina, mientras yo sentía mi rostro cambiando de colores como la piel de un camaleón cuyo sistema de camuflaje se ha averiado y ahora parece mas un adorno navideño que un animal.

Él se quitó de un salto de encima de mí, al tiempo que yo me levantaba como un zombi de mi cama, tratando aun de poner en orden mis ideas. San Pepe Grillo… eso solo podía significar que todo lo que había pensado que era un sueño, no lo era. Aquel sujeto extraño –que en esos momentos se estaba comportando de un modo tan raro que me pregunté si no sería un travestí–, se había metido en mi casa. Había cocinado… algo… algo que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche y parecía mirarme fijamente, como diciendo: "atrévete a comerme, perra, y verás de lo que soy capaz".

Oh… esto no es bueno…

– ¿Estoy alucinando? –me pregunté, llevándome una mano a la cabeza, perdiendo mi mirada en algún lugar oculto de mi habitación. Tal vez necesitaba ir de nuevo al hospital.

—No lo sé –contestó él, divertido, viendo con mucha curiosidad mi caja de maquillaje y los labiales. Ladeaba la cabeza y los olía, tal como si fuera un explorador que hubiera encontrado el tesoro perdido de Moctezuma—. ¡Que cosas tan raras tienes aquí! –tomó el rizador de pestañas, abriéndolo a la altura de sus ojos—, ¡parecen instrumentos de tortura! Ju, ju, ju~ que masoquista.

Me quedé perdida en el espacio unos momentos. De pronto, todo me parecía sumamente irreal. Había un extraño dejo de surrealismo en mi mente, como ese que te indica, cuando acabas de despertar que todo esta bien y puedes suspirar tranquilamente, mientras te dices "es solo un sueño".

Oh, pero esto no era así… ¡definitivamente no!

Lo miré, escondiendo mi mirada curiosa con mi cabello. Allí estaba él; de pie, examinando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Parecía como si jamás hubiera convivido con otra persona, o al menos, no una de este siglo. Tocaba todas las muñecas de mi repisa, pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos sintéticos y luego, se reía maravillado cuando encontró mi alcancía, en forma de pato.

— ¡Ah, gu, fu, fu! Casi lo olvido –comentó de forma repentina, con la enorme sonrisa en su cara pálida. Yo di un respingo, siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras se apresuraba hacía el armario, abriéndolo de par en par—. Ya que estaré aquí un tiempo, traje algunas cosas para hacer mas amena mi habitación… ju, ju, ju ~

— ¡No! Espera… —repliqué, bajándome de la cama de un salto, sintiéndome agitada y confundida, al tiempo que él se metía al armario, hincándose al lado de un desgastado beliz de cuero negro y chapa de hierro—. No puedes… no puedes quedarte aquí.

—Te va a gustar, todo lo que traje –canturreaba, totalmente ajeno a lo que yo le decía, revolviendo su maleta completamente.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —pregunté, aunque no tuve respuesta.

Me dio mucha ternura, verlo sacar de su maleta, cosas que realmente, no deberían estar allí. Había una pluma a fuente con adornos en color rosa mexicano, un tintero de cristal con un tapón de corcho en forma de osito, y un pesado volumen sobre las obras de Leonardo Da Vinci. Una par de calzoncillos con estampado de corazones y flores. Un par de peluches manchados y despintados por el paso del tiempo, un montón de ropas negras y revueltas. Listones de diversos colores, una larga cadena plateada con diversos dijes a lo largo de ella, un par de extraños instrumentos –parecidos a esos que usaban en la era medieval para torturar a la gente–, entre otras cosas.

¿Realmente tenía corazón para echar a la calle a una persona que lleva osos de peluche en su beliz? La verdad, es que si tenía corazón –uno que latía bastante fuerte–, pero no era un corazón capaz de sacar de mi casa a ese tipo, sin importar si fuera un fantasma o cualquier otra cosa que yo no conociera.

Miré hacía el armario, donde el supuesto fantasma, había improvisado una cama con mis muñecos de peluche. De manta, usó uno de mis vestidos y un pantalón. Había un trapo de rayas grises y negras tendido en el suelo, así que supuse que era su pijama.

—Señorita Bromista, ¿le molesta si instalo una lamparita en su armario? A mi me gusta la oscuridad, pero este lugar esta demasiado oscuro.

Me mordí los labios, mientras torcía los labios hacía abajo, en un gesto de infinita resignación. Seguramente terminaría arrepintiéndome de lo que haría a continuación.

–No, en lo absoluto…

– ¿Ah? –preguntó, volviéndose hacía mi, mientras sostenía en una mano una vieja lámpara de aceite que había sacado de dentro de su beliz despintado. Pareció confundido en un principio, pero enseguida, compuso su usual sonrisa–. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿La Señorita me esta dando permiso de quedarme?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de poner en mi rostro la expresión más ruda y dura que pude –lo cual, obviamente, falló también–.

–Al fin y al cabo, aunque te eché, no vas a irte… –contesté, casi tan cruda como quise. Él soltó una carcajada recia y dura, que hubiera despertado a todos los vecinos de la manzana si fuera de madrugada.

–Ju, ju, ju, la verdad es que no –contestó, volviendo a concentrarse en su maleta. Sacó una botellita de aceite, una almohada –bastante sucia, sobra decir–, y un frasco de cerámica color gris. Lo sostuvo junto a su pecho, como si fuera un valioso tesoro–. Me gusta este armario, es la mejor inversión que he hecho en los últimos años. Tengo planeadas varias remodelaciones.

– ¡Oi! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –agregué, algo sobresaltada, inclinándome para quedar a su altura. Ni siquiera en esa posición quedaba a su altura, y eso que él estaba sentado en el suelo. Que deprimente es ser tan pequeña…–, además de que no tengo permiso para que te quedes, porque estoy segura de que mi madre enloquecerá si sabe algo de esto, este es mi armario, mis cosas. Te dejaré quedarte aquí, pero no puedes hacer nada sin mi permiso. Si vas a quedarte, tienes que saber que habrá algunas reglas –dije, tratando de sonar lo más imperativa que podía. Él asintió como una niñito de prescolar, sonriendo de esa forma tan peculiar–. Regla numero uno: Tony no debe verte…

— ¿Quién es Tony? –preguntó, casi inconsciente de lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

–Es mi hermano. Pero, es impresionable, y ¡no debe verte! –dije, haciendo énfasis con mi dedo para que viera que hablaba enserio–. Regla numero dos: si necesitas algo luego de que Tony o Verónica hayan llegado, me avisarás a mí y yo me encargaré de todo.

– ¿Quién es Verónica? –preguntó nuevamente, de la misma forma de antes–. Suena a que será otra señora gorda, ju, ju, ju~

–Es la nana… –dije. Pensé en decir que no era gorda, pero la verdad era que si estaba un poco pasada de peso. Sacudí la cabeza–. Como sea. Regla numero tres: ¡no puedo tenerte aquí sin saber quien eres! –exclamé, un poco tímida. Él no hizo ningún gesto de rechazo, pero tampoco se comportó como si fuera lo que mas le emocionaba. Supuse que no iba a decirme nada, así que se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar–. Si no puedes decirme, al menos, por favor, ¿podrías… decirme tu nombre?

No dijo nada. Sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en algún sitio que yo no sabía que existía. La enorme sonrisa seguía allí, exánime, pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Todo lo que nos rodeaba era el completo silencio que anunciaba que, cualquier esfuerzo de mi parte por conocer más de mi excéntrico visitante, era total y completamente inútil. Durante casi dos minutos me quedé callada, solo observándolo, congelada delante de él.

Me pregunté que había pasado. ¿Acaso desperté algún tipo de doble personalidad en él? Daba la impresión de que iba a sacar, en cualquier momento, una sierra eléctrica de dentro de su beliz y comenzaría a perseguirme y tratar de atravesarme con ella. Quizás solo estaba buscando el instante adecuado para hacerlo.

Súbitamente, luego del sepulcral silencio, sus ojos parecieron cobrar vida. Se movieron ligeramente, enfocándose en mí. Pareció confundido. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando a su paso un gesto de profunda confusión.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó de repente, con una inocencia común en los niños, mientras yo sentía como se me llenaba de sangre la vena de la frente—. Me quedé viendo una mosca… y pensé, "¿Cuánto viven las moscas?... deben vivir mas que los cangrejos. No, no puede ser; los cangrejos son inmortales. Viven desde el principio de los tiempos. Deben haber sido de los primeros animales en existir. Ah, por eso hay tantos, ¡como las gallinas! Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué fue primero? ¿El huevo? O, ¿la gallina?..."

— ¡Esta probado científicamente que la gallina fue primero! –exclamé, algo escandalizada—. Teóricamente, las aves provienen de un ancestro común. Eso quiere decir, que la rama de aves que terminó siendo lo que hoy conocemos como la gallina, primero debió evolucionar en una gallina, valga la redundancia, para que esta pudiera dar un huevo…

— ¿De verdad? ¡Ju, ju, ju~, fascinante! Ese acertijo me ha roto la cabeza durante mucho tiempo… —dijo, rascándose el cabello mal atado. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que tenía la camisa totalmente mal abotonada.

— ¡A mi también! Pero, luego de investigar… ¡No, espera! ¡No me cambies el tema! –chillé, sacudiendo los brazos, ahora, sintiéndome bastante frustrada. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba desviándose del tema original—. Lo que yo quiero saber, es tu nombre.

—Si la Liebre de Marzo y el Sombrerero se cambian de lugar cuando la mesa ya esta sucia, ¿Qué pasa cuando regresan al comienzo? –preguntó, llevándose un dedo a los labios y pareciendo un sujeto que comido hongos alucinógenos.

— ¡Tu nombre! ¡Dime tu nombre! –repliqué, apretando los ojos, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero él continuaba divagando y alucinando sobre paradojas y esas cosas que no tenían respuesta –era algo emocionante, pero en otro momento lo hubiera disfrutado mas—; finalmente, cuando terminó preguntándome que pasaría si Pinocho dijese "mi nariz crecerá", fue cuando me di por vencida.

Dejé caer la cabeza, bastante frustrada y molesta. No era típico de mí perder la paciencia tan fácilmente, pero, en este caso, con un completo extraño en caso, no podía darme el lujo de ser tan comprensiva. Me sentía desarmada, invalidad y vulnerable. Demasiado. No era algo me fuera a dejarme estar tranquila y pacifica con lo que respectaba a esa persona.

Sentí mis ojos húmedos; la frustración hizo mella en mi calma y me mordí los labios para contener mis lágrimas. Si lloraba, perdería la poca autoridad que tenía hasta ese momento. Apreté los puños sobre mis rodillas, sintiéndome impotente, y estaba a punto de forzarme a continuar con el interrogatorio inútil, cuando algo me tocó la cabeza, con mucha suavidad.

Levanté los ojos, un poco sorprendida. Aquel sujeto se puso de pie, y ahora, me miraba desde su elevada posición, con una mano sobre mi cabeza. Me trataba como si yo fuera un animalito indefenso.

—Dame un nombre –dijo, y su voz dejó de ser burlona. No perdió su tono áspero y rasposo, pero se volvió como un susurro severo. La voz del bosque en una tormenta.

— ¿Qué…? –musité, sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo. Era la petición mas extraña que jamas me hubieran hecho, eso sin mencionar su repentino cambio de voz.

No, no solo su voz cambió. Algo en sus ojos también dejó de ser brillante. Se volvieron líquidos y claros. Todo cambió, pero seguía siendo lo mismo. Todo al mismo tiempo, todo a la vez.

Una curva se dibujó en su rostro de cera.

—Los nombres son convencionalismos estúpidos –ladeó la cabeza, quitando su mano de sobre mi pelo y juntó sus dedos a la altura de su pecho, sonriendo mas ampliamente. La seriedad súbita de su rostro desapareció paulatinamente y volvió a él su característico humor. Sentí la sangre aliviarse en mis venas y sonreí sin poder evitarlo—. Dame un nombre…

Ah, que dulce…

Entonces…

—… ¡de ese modo, vas a dejar de molestarme y encargarte de tus propios asuntos!, ¡Gu, fu, fu, fu~! —y salió corriendo del armario, riendo como un verdadero loco, dando saltitos como una bailarina de ballet y se perdió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Sentí mi cara transformarse en una mueca de confusión, trauma y frustración, al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacía donde él se había esfumado, como si pudiera jalarlo de las greñas y regresarlo al armario. Me sentí como debió haberse sentido Fiona al descubrir que Shrek era un ogro verde, luego de considerar que fuera un "valiente caballero" que había ido a rescatarla del dragón.

Definitivamente, lidiar con ese tipo, iba a ser más difícil de lo que yo esperaba…

o.o.o

**Bueno, este es el fin del capitulo 3 :) ¿Qué tal? ¿merezco un review? ¿un tomatazo? XD Espero les haya gustado, yo la verdad estoy amando eso de escribir sobre Undertaker XD es muy diferente a Sebastian, así que es algo muy dinámico.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews :3 valen oro para mi n.n arigatou!**

**Y muchísimas gracias a TheOwlBride por haber creado "Recetas de cocina", sin ese fic, este no hubiera nacido :D**

**Y gracias a todos ustedes por esperarme tanto tiempo T.T *llora***

**Ah, por cierto, el atuendo de Undertaker en este capitulo esta inspirado en una imagen que vi, que me gustó mucho XD jajajaja**

**Y bueno, eso es todo, la verdad tengo prisa, me metí al ciber de colada y mi mamá no sabe DX jajaja así que me tengo que ir.**

**Nos estamos leyendo n.n**

**Besos y que tengan una hermosa semana.**

**Slinky-Pink.**


	4. Sylvette y el señorito Sombrío

**Hola :D ju, ju, ju~**

**Bueno, este es el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, la verdad es que les debo una disculpa, porque me tardé muchísimo en actualizar. Gomen, gomen T.T, el proceso creativo me llevó más de lo esperado, pero al fin salió este capítulo y yo creo ya pronto habrá uno más :D**

**Lo que puedo decir es que esta historia será un poco más romántica que mi otro fic en proceso, aunque aún tengo mis dudas en cuanto al carácter de Undertaker XD honestamente lo veo como duro de conmover, pero cuando le pasa sería un romántico sin remedio (¿?) algo así, ¿ustedes que opinan? Si pudieran darme una ayuda en cuanto a eso estaría más que agradecida :')**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que este capítulo es aún más incoherente que los otros. Ju, ju, tengo que decir que Sylvette se esta transformando en mi OC favorito :3**

**Sin más que decir…**

**¡Turururururu! ¡Al fic!**

**Capitulo IV: **

**La señorita Sylvette y el –no tan sombrío- señorito Sombrío**

o.o.o

_Porque el dolor que me define, _

_está manteniéndome sin vida._

_Así que estoy esperando, pacientemente, _

_a que cambies mi nombre…_

Change my name –Trading Yesterday

o.o.o

Luego de varios días de razonar y filosofar conmigo misma –y con Jake, mi bebé, un hermoso shiba-inu de color miel-, llegué a la conclusión de que, exactamente, ese tipo estaba loco… En realidad, no solo estaba loco, sino que actuaba de una forma desquiciada que lo hacía ver más como un psicópata recién salido del manicomio. Y no hablo solo de su forma de actuar, sino de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Aunque probablemente eso ya lo saben.

Al día siguiente, luego de haberle dado mi total permiso de poder quedarse en la casa –y de no dejarme dormir con sus risillas a media noche, además de que me pesaba la consciencia por dejar a un completo extraño quedarse en mi casa-, decidí dejarme de tonterías y comenzar a anotar en una bitácora todas las cosas que observase de él.

Oh, si. Yo sería algo así como Indiana Jones, o Robinson Crusoe; una feroz exploradora, moviéndose cuidadosamente para no espantar a su presa. Me movería con increíble sigilo en la selva de cortinas y muebles que era mi casa, con el único fin de obtener la información más relevante sobre el nuevo espécimen descubierto: el extraño gato plateado de ojos verdes.

Dado esto, decidí que necesitaba una libreta que fuera de acuerdo a mis necesidades exploradoras. Así que urge entre mis cosas, con el fin de hallar algo que luciera como un cuaderno de viajes. Pero no hallé ninguno, así que me escurrí hacía la habitación de Tony… donde tampoco encontré nada decente para usar. Finalmente, cuando bajaba las escaleras, me topé con una vieja agenda de mi madre; era un cuaderno grueso, de cuero envejecido y esquinas de metal, con un grabado en una hermosa manuscrita, la palabra "Agenda 2005". Afortunadamente para mí, los días del año mencionado, eran iguales a los del año en curso, así que eso fue un gran avance para mí.

Lo siguiente que hice, fue llevar el cuaderno a todos lados, sobre todo para hacer anotaciones cuando él andaba cerca. Y, vaya que logré obtener datos curiosos.

Lo primero que noté, era algo que brincaba a la luz; tenía una extraña fascinación por la cocina y sus utensilios. Podía pasarse horas mirando una cuchara, un cucharon, un cuchillito o un platón. Levantaba las cucharas llenas de caldo, a la altura de sus ojos, y luego dejaba caer el líquido de vuelta a la olla, girando cuidadosamente la cuchara hacía uno de sus lados. Observaba detalladamente la carne que se freía en la sartén, y una vez tuve que detenerlo, pues ya estaba dirigiendo su dedo hacía el aceite burbujeante.

Sin embargo, pese a su amor extraño por todo lo que tenía que ver con el ámbito culinario, era un completo desastre cuando de platillos se trataba. Era como si su cerebro se transformase en… en el de una gallina -¿una gallina? Si, bueno, una gallina-, y perdiera la poca lógica que le quedaba. Parecía enloquecer, y comenzaba a reír de una forma demente, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro. Si la comida fuera droga, el sería un completo adicto a la heroína.

Aunque esto ultimo resultaba de lo mas gracioso de observar, debo decir que en cierto modo no fue para nada agradable, puesto que quien terminaba cocinando era yo –pobrecito, pero… ¡sus platillos no eran para nada apetitosos!-, y luego de que Tony terminase pidiendo pizza toda la semana, no había mas que hacer. Después de todo, si mamá llagaba a enterarse en una de sus llamadas telefónicas, probablemente no tardaría en llamar a Jenny para saber que pasaba, y eso sería una tragedia, porque la susodicha ya no trabajaba en la casa.

Pero él no era alguien tonto. En realidad, la necesidad de que yo cocinase no duró mucho tiempo. Solo lo necesario para que aprendiese a identificar sabores –al parecer, eso era lo que mas lata le daba-, a mezclar correctamente las especias y apreciar la cantidad de sal en una comida. En lo que si nunca tuvo problema –excepto con cortarse las largas uñas que tenía, debido a que era antihigiénico. Fue una dura batalla, pero al final gané y tuvo que cortárselas- , era en destripar y limpiar las presas de carne. No importaba si era pescado, pollo, conejo o gallina; era como si Jack, el destripador lo poseyera por completo, haciéndolo disfrutar de una manera enferma esa labor que a mí me parecía muy sangrienta. Incluso algunas veces lo escuché suspirar mientras lo hacía.

Pero eso, sin embargo, no era lo más raro que hacía.

También parecía ser completamente ajeno a la tecnología actual. Inclusive con las tuberías, sobre todo con el agua caliente.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que se metió en la regadera, luego de haber abierto toda la llave de agua caliente. Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi cuarto, y el bañándose en la ducha que es de mi uso particular –aunque ya también era de su uso particular-, cuando escuché uno de esos gritos que dan las protagonistas de las películas de terror cuando descubren que el asesino está detrás de ellas, y sentí como si me hubieran pasado una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. En el momento que volteé hacía el baño, vi claramente como el dichoso albino salió corriendo hacía el cuarto, tirándose sobre mi alfombra y girándose sobre ella, chillando –o carcajeándose, no lo sé- para luego salir disparado, como alma que lleva el Diablo, haciendo un escandalo digno de una gallina que acaba de poner un huevo, por la puerta, hacía las escaleras…

…Como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Debo mencionar que yo nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, así que apenas se lanzó a la alfombra, grité como una loca, y me encerré en el armario, temiendo que fuese a regresar –aun sin ropa- y viera el color que tenía mi cara en esos momentos.

No era que estuviese nada mal… ¡eh! ¡N-no es que lo hubiera visto mucho! ¡Pero pues… salió en su traje de nacimiento! ¡Tuve que haberle echado una ojeada! ¡E-eso no significa que lo haya hecho a propósito, o que me guste ver gente desnuda! ¡A nadie le gusta ver gente desnuda! ¡Es decir...! Umm, bueno… ¡como sea!

Sin embargo, el drama no acabó allí. Luego de controlar el color de mi cara, salí cuidadosamente, pero no estaba en la habitación. Desgraciadamente, me asomé por la puerta de la habitación y escuché ruidos abajo. Bajé corriendo, para ver que estaba haciendo, porque ese tipo era capaz de todo, y meterse en un lugar fresco para quitarse el ardor estaba incluido (luego de ese día, no volví a ver el refrigerador de la misma manera).

Otra cosa que él parecía no entender en lo absoluto era la televisión. Por más que yo insistía en que su nombre era ese, él seguía llamándole "caja parlante", así que me di por vencida. Extrañamente, lo que si entendía era como cambiar los canales, y debo decir que la televisión también lo tenía idiotizado. Adoraba ver los reallity show, esos donde la gente compite para ver quien baja mas rápido de peso; sobre todo mirarlos mientras se atacaba con helado napolitano –el cual parecía ser su perdición-. También tenía una enferma obsesión con ese programa donde pasan a gente que muere de maneras extrañas, tontas o inesperadas –brutalmente graficas, debo decir-, y se reía tan fuerte que me preocupaba que estuviese enfermo o mentalmente perturbado.

En general, miraba cualquier cosa que tuviera un humor negro o cruel o ácido –las caricaturas le fascinaban-, los reallity, las series y películas de terror –me hacía mirarlas con él, casi obligada, haciéndome no poder dormir en toda la noche-, y también una que otra novela.

Ahora, si hablamos de la computadora, no parecía tenerle mucho interés. Sin embargo, con los libros, era otra historia completamente diferente.

Como saben, yo no soy exactamente una chica rica. La herencia que tenemos, así como la casa, un auto de colección, varios terrenos, y una considerable suma de dinero en el banco, fue dejada por parte de mi abuelo, quien era millonario. Cabe mencionar que el abuelo también era un lector empedernido, así que una biblioteca era indispensable para él. Y ya podrán imaginarse el tamaño de la dichosa biblioteca; era tan grande como un salón de fiestas, lo suficiente para albergar unos tres mil libros, enciclopedias, atlas, mapas, entre otras cosas. Así que era suficiente para que mi invitado no-invitado, se divirtiera a lo grande toda la tarde leyendo algún libro que había sacado de allí.

Podía pasarse horas leyendo un solo libro. Al principio era muy selectivo –a su manera, ya saben, burlándose de todo-, y únicamente parecían gustarle los clásicos de la literatura, aunque no rechazaba nada que pareciera apasionante, emocionante o considerado con una gran narrativa. Alejandro Dumas era su favorito, aunque Wilde, Edgar Allan Poe y Conan Doyle no se quedaban atrás. También asaltaba mi pequeño librero de vez en cuando, incluso se leyó toda la saga de crepúsculo –mi madre la compró-, porque le parecía graciosa.

Quizás les parezca un idiota psicópata, pero la verdad es que no lo era. O, al menos, no lo era conmigo. Pese a sus tonterías, sus comentarios ácidos y su aparente incoherencia, era muy discreto. Tony nunca había notado nada raro –salvo sus extraños platillos, pero bastó con decirle que Jenny estaba probando nuevas recetas-, y se abstenía de hacer ruido por las noches o si quiera tratar de hacer notar su presencia, lo cual era un alivio.

El primer mes, yo pensaba que si era un loco sin remedio, pero luego comencé a ver actitudes en él que me señalaban lo contrario. No estaba del todo loco; más bien, parecía el tipo de persona que le gusta divertirse, que disfruta la vida y le agrada reír, y hacer reír a los demás –no voy a negar que, mas de una vez, sus locuras me hicieron doblarme de la risa-. Eso lo hacía agradable, hacía su presencia irresistible, me hacía sonreír cuando lo veía entrar en la habitación o en la cocina. Tenía algo tremendamente liberador en su presencia, y mas de una vez me alegró el día, sobre todo en esos ratos, cuando me sentía alicaída por tener un cuerpo tan débil, cuando recordaba que alguien había muerto para que yo viviera, cuando el descanso y el aislamiento eran demasiados, cuando no estaba ni Allie ni Jim para darme palabras de aliento. Él siempre estaba, y aun cuando daba la impresión de que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que yo decía, se sentaba en el sofá, con su eterna expresión que lo hacía parecer a punto de soltar una carcajada, escuchaba mis quejas y, de pronto, sin siquiera dejarme terminar, decía algo obscenamente tonto e hilarante y yo me moría de la risa.

Esos momentos me eran preciosos; al principio me enojaba un poco, porque sentía que tal vez no me prestaba atención. Quizás, luego razoné, era lo mejor. Tal vez soltar todas esas cosas, era algo tonto, incongruente. No tenía razones para ponerme triste, llorar o rabiar. Estaba viva, después de todo. Estaba viva, contra todo pronostico. Y estaba viva, gracias a alguien mas, gracias a una familia o una persona que, aun en sus últimos alientos, en su momento mas siniestro y doloroso, decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad, donar un pedacito de esa persona que tanto amaban, para que un completo extraño pudiera continuar con su vida, respirar, ser feliz y crecer para seguir soñando y creyendo.

Y eso me hacía entender sus risas, sus bromas que me interrumpían. Yo estaba exagerando, lloraba por algo sin sentido.

Pero, aun cuando él parecía tan alegre y vivaz… también había momentos en los que él, pensando que estaba solo tal vez, se perdía en el horizonte, en algún punto fijo de la casa, y se quedaba mirándolo. Sus ojos dejaban de ser centelleantes; se quedaban sin brillo, el verde parecía volverse opaco, gris y oscuro. La vívida sonrisa moría en sus labios, y él mismo parecía volverse una estatua de mármol y oscuras esmeraldas; sentado en mi habitación –escondido de Tony-, con la luz del sol de la tarde, el sol moribundo, iluminándolo con sus últimos rayos, lo cubría por completo, y su piel se volvía casi luminosa, y él lucía como una aparición, perdía la vida a momentos. Daba la impresión de que recordaba o pensaba en algo que lo hacía infinitamente etéreo, la melancolía rodeaba su persona y la nostalgia escapaba de sus ojos. Parecía un ángel, y lucía tan triste, tan apesumbrado, que yo no podía evitar sentir mi corazón apretarse, sentir compasión, y querer comprender su pesar, querer entender como podía haber tanta miseria y dolor en el rostro que siempre se veía sonriente, alegre y dispuesto a hacer el día mas siniestro en un instante mágico.

Y cuando me veía, cuando me sorprendía mirándolo, enseguida cambiaba su rostro. Componía su larga sonrisa, cobraba vida, como una estatua encantada, y hablaba de algo banal y casi estúpido. Hacía un comentario ácido sobre algo que había visto y reía al ver mi rostro compungido. Yo solo podía sonreírle, como si no hubiese visto nada. Se me hacía grosero ponerme así cuando él hacía lo mejor que podía para ocultarlo. No siempre era un cambio inmediato el que hacía. Al principio lo era. Se percataba de mi presencia y pretendía que era un acto para molestarme, o me lanzaba un cojín solo para salir corriendo de la habitación, fingiendo que se trataba de un juego nuevo que había inventado. Yo le seguía la corriente, porque no me sentía con la confianza de preguntar que pasaba. Tal vez yo le decía las cosas que me atormentaban, pero él era distinto. Y yo me sentía contenta con esto, porque aun cuando la comunicación era unidireccional, yo sentía que dejaba de haber un abismo entre nosotros y que cada vez estaba mas cerca de dejar de verlo como a un extraño, para verlo como un amigo, aun sabiendo que había mucho mas por descubrir, y que probablemente él nunca me viese como alguien en quien pudiera poner su confianza.

Pero ese fue el único tipo de cambios que manifestó con el tiempo, lo cual era, en cierto modo, sorprendente. Pensaba que con el paso de los días, adquiriría mañas, o sacaría a relucir sus verdaderos colores. Toda la gente tiene ese tipo de cosas; es lo normal y lo esperado en la gente común y corriente. Allí me equivoqué, porque para empezar, él no era común y mucho menos corriente. No hubo discusiones, ni malentendidos, mucho menos pleitos por cosas que él hiciera o no hiciera. Nunca levantaba la voz, ni se volvía sombrío o cruel. No recuerdo una sola vez en que sus ojos se volvieran duros o maliciosos hacía mí. En general, era alguien burlón, sonriente, algo ácido, y muy limpio, sorprendentemente, incluso llegue a pensar que se estaba creyendo un ama de casa, ya que lavaba hasta mi ropa, la tendía, planchaba y guardaba. Andaba con el mandil negro por toda la casa, y cuando encontró el mandil que originalmente usaba Jenny –rosa con flores amarillas-, también lo añadió a su uniforme habitual –que mas tarde supe, eran ropas viejas de mi padre que mi madre había guardado en el desván, aunque nunca supe como llegaron a manos de mi curioso visitante-, que constaba en una camisa blanca de vestir, arremangada, el desgastado pantalón gris, y las pantuflas rosas –o blancas-.

Con lo único que siempre tuve problemas, era por Jake, el cachorro de Shiba-inu que es nuestra mascota. Al principio ignoré la manera en la que mi inquilino se le quedaba mirando al perrito. Pensaba que lo miraba con ternura, pues el animalito le ladraba y él solo se reía, como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, no pensé que sus miradas de "ternura" fueran malintencionadas hasta que una mañana, bajé a la cocina y puse el grito en el cielo cuando vi que estaba a punto de bañar al perro en salsa barbacoa, y el horno estaba encendido.

Hasta la fecha, Jake todavía no puede entrar a la cocina sin llorar.

o.o.o

Corría cerca del segundo mes que vivía en mi armario cuando caí en cuenta de algo. Algo muy importantito que yo no había razonado, pero probablemente, él si.

Aun no había pensado en un nombre.

Se preguntaran como rayos dejé pasar eso por alto. La verdad es que soy muy despistada. Me olvido de todo, no estoy muy pendiente de nada que se diga. Me había pasado casi mes y medio llamándole únicamente por cosas como "oye, tu" o "ven aquí", como si le estuviera hablando a Jake.

En ese momento, me puse de pie, encendí el ordenador y me puse a buscar algún nombre que le quedase bien, aunque la verdad no tenía la menor idea de que nombre ponerle. No soy exactamente la mejor en poner nombres, y mucho menos para personas. Había tenido varias mascotas, pero solo a Jake le había puesto nombre. Tuve algunos gatos, pero a todos les decía, pues "gato" o "gata". Digamos que un delfín es más creativo que yo. Por suerte, tenía a mi amigo el internet para ayudarme, y no lo iba a desaprovechar, así que me puse a buscar inmediatamente.

Primero busqué personajes blancos, pálidos. Luego, albinos. Después excéntricos y por último personajes que me recordasen al dichoso tipo ese.

Así que la lista quedó así:

-Ulquiorra Ciffer (Bleach)

-Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)

-Hitsugaya Toushiro (Bleach)

-Ichimaru Gin (Bleach)

-Inuyasha (…)

-Sesshomaru

-Xerxes Break (Pandora Hearts)

-Jack Skellington (…)

-Edward (El joven manos de Tijeras)

-Grim Reaper (Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy)

-Zero (Vampire Knigth)

-Eugene Alexander de Vorken (Hanasakeru Seishounen)

-Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater)

Miré la lista, y cada nombre que pasaba me iba sintiendo más tonta de lo normal. Así que decidí examinar cada nombre de forma cuidadosa y meticulosa para elegir el nombre apropiado.

-Ulquoirra Ciffer: si bien el nombre me gustó, creo que nadie en su sano juicio le pondría a una persona normal ese nombre. Es decir, aquí en Inglaterra hay gente rara, pero nadie tan raro.

**Descartado.**

-Sephiroth: ¿de verdad quería en mi casa alguien que se llamara así?

**Descartado.**

-Hitsugaya Toushiro: …

**Descartado. **

-Ichimaru Gin: **Descartado.**

-Inuyasha: mmm, no pienso que fuese un gran nombre para él, sobre todo considerando que casi se come a mi perro luego de bañarlo en salsa barbacoa.

**Descartado.**

-Sesshomaru: demasiado frívolo.

**Siguiente.**

-Xerxes Break: bueno, hasta ahora es el que mas se le parece.

-Jack Skellington: bien, segundo que me va convenciendo.

-Edward (El joven manos de Tijeras): no lo veo usando ese nombre… además, ese nombre quedó arruinado luego de las películas esas…

Suspiré. **Descartado.**

-Grim Reaper (Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy): mmm, no estoy muy segura de esto…

-Zero (Vampire Knigth): solo de pensar que Zero sigue tras de Yuuki, luego de que esa malcriado… ¡agh!

**Siguiente.**

-Eugene Alexander de Vorken (Hanasakeru Seishounen): Esto es deprimente… ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo…

-Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater): mmm, podría ser…

Así pasé de tener muchos nombres, a tener solo cuatro: Jack Skellington, Soul Eater Evans, Xerxes Break y Grim…

Y así es como me di cuenta que no sirvo para ese tipo de cosas… Es decir, el único nombre decente aquí es, si acaso, Jack Skellington. Los demás, sin duda son buenos, pero… creo que nadie en su sano juicio le pondría así a uno de sus hijos… Y si a mi me hubieran puesto uno de esos nombre, yo misma demandaría a mi madre, por tener tan poca imaginación.

Sin embargo, yo también era mañosa. Se preguntaran, ¿y que pasa con los otros nombres normales? ¿Qué hay de John, William, Alexander, Allan o Oscar? ¿Por qué tenía que buscar algo tan complicado, cuando había tantas opciones sencillas al alcance de mi mano?

La verdad es que no lo sé. Soy muy mañosa en ese aspecto. Además, estamos hablando de una persona que raya en lo fantasioso. Ninguno de esos nombres va con su personalidad.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Claro que no, se necesitaba más que un montón de nombres raros para sacarme de la redada. Así que me puse a hacer combinaciones entre ellos, con los nombres los apellidos y ese tipo de cosas.

Luego de un uso excesivo de mis neuronas y mi materia gris en general, a la mañana siguiente, ya tenía un nombre, aunque no estaba muy segura de como saldrían las cosas.

o.o.o

Apenas amaneció lo primero que hice fue ponerme una ropa decente. En si no tenía mucho sentido que me cambiase, después de todo, aquel tipo salía del armario a la cocina por mi habitación, así que técnicamente conocía cada una de mis pijamas. Pero ese no es el punto, y hoy era un día importante. Así que me puse un vestido sencillo color menta y bajé las escaleras, calzada con unos mocasines color perla.

Me sentía algo nerviosa. Sé que no había motivo para sentirme así, pero no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que iba a confesar un asesinato. Me sudaban las manos, y en la nuca, atrás de mi largo cabello, se me estaba formando una gran gota de sudor. El corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo con mis propios oídos, y la sangre me subía por el cuello, hasta las mejillas, coloreándome hasta las orejas.

Me mordí los labios, apreté los ojos, me dije a mi misma "no seas cobarde", y me apresuré en la cocina.

Entré de una forma súbita, tanto que incluso él, quien estaba parado frente al sartén, se quedó, por un momento, confundido. Sus ojos verdes parecieron hacerse más brillantes y me sentí aplastada por el peso de su mirada. La gota en mi nuca dejó de ser una gota para convertirse en un mar de sudor. Las sienes me dolían por la presión de la sangre y comencé a tener una molesta sensación de bochorno en el cuello.

-Aww, la señorita bromista está cambiando de color –canturreó alegremente, burlándose de mi, en mi propia cara. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a sus comentarios mordaces sobre mis cambios de animo y lo fácil que me era sonrojarme, pero en esos momentos me cayó como un nudo en el estomago.

-Eh… ya… ya tengo tu nombre… -musité, tan quedito que pensé que tendría que repetirlo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó súbitamente, realmente animado, sonriendo aun mas amplio. Se estiró para alcanzar la canela molida y la nuez moscada-. Pensé que lo había olvidado. Me dije: "la señorita bromista es muy linda, pero no tiene muy buena memoria. Tal vez deba buscarme un nombre yo mismo". Pero veo que no lo olvidó ju, ju, ju.

-No… bueno, en realidad, si lo olvidé… -dije, musitándolo, al tiempo que me pasaba el cabello ondulado tras de la oreja. Me avergonzó aun más escuchar eso…-. Pero mmm, creo que… pues… si estas ocupado… yo… ¡podría volver en un rato! –dije tímidamente, caminando hacía atrás.

-No es algo que tomé mucho tiempo –respondió rápidamente, sin dejar de sonreír como lo hacía usualmente, dándole vuelta al enorme hot cake que tenía en la sartén. Lo lanzó hacía arriba, y lo seguí con la mirada. El panqué hice un aterrizaje elegante sobre la superficie de teflón-. Vamos, habla, no seas tímida.

-Yo… Bueno… -comencé a decir, mirándome las uñas. Estaban descascaradas y quebradizas, por los medicamentos. Levanté la vista cuidadosamente, observándolo por debajo de mi flequillo, temerosa. El corazón me palpitó con debilidad, aunque se forzaba por agitarse, y bajé de nuevo los ojos cuando lo encontré observándome, expectante. Aun después del tiempo que llevaba aquí, había momentos, como ese, en los que realmente me era difícil mirarlo. Sentía sus ojos brillantes como plomo, pesados y terriblemente observadores-. Emm… yo… busqué algunos nombres… y finalmente, me decidí por uno…

-¿Tendré que esperar hasta Navidad para saberlo, uh? –preguntó entre dientes, soltando otra mas de sus burlonas risillas por entre sus labios. Me ruboricé intensamente, mientras que él, totalmente ajeno a esto, continuó lanzando el bendito hot cake por los aires, sin mucho interés en dejarlo caer o en detenerse.

Esto me molestó en parte –por otra parte, me hizo sonrojar, pero ese no es el punto-. Así que tomé aire, apreté los ojos, los puños y los dientes, y solté finalmente el nombre, casi gritándolo, con todo el aire que había en mis livianos pulmones.

-¡Me… me he decidido por Jack Grim! –chillé con una intensidad que no conocía, de la que no sabía que era capaz.

Y el hot cake cayó directamente al suelo.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por el sonido suave y seco que hizo al caer el panecillo sobre el piso de azulejos. Miré el pobre hot cake, y levanté los ojos hacía la persona que lo había dejado caer en primer lugar. Casi me da un ataque al descubrir la expresión, casi exánime, en su rostro.

Él estaba allí, mirándome con ese penetrante par de ojos que tenía; su rostro era la misma máscara de aquellos que yo veía en el hospital, cuando los médicos salían de una dificultosa cirugía y anunciaban que el paciente en turno no había sobrevivido. Su cara, su piel, se congeló en ese segundo en el que la sonrisa da el primer paso para convertirse en una mueca de tragedia. Su rostro, pálido, aun mas pálido de lo que era, y la cicatriz pareció de un oscuro tono violáceo. Aun sostenía la pesada sartén con la mano, incapaz de moverla o ponerla en su sitio de nuevo.

-Oye… -susurré, sin ser capaz de moverme yo tampoco, pues no lograba entender que era lo que había sucedido. ¿Había dicho algo malo, acaso? ¿No le agradaba el nombre?-, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta; nuevamente, se quedó mirándome, observándome, y yo me sentía cada vez más y más asustada.

-Hey… por favor, responde… -pedí, estrujándome los dedos, confundida, desorientada-, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has quedado así tan de repente? –pregunté, otra vez.

-No es nada… -contestó, al cabo de un par de segundos, moviendo su boca con una precaución que daba miedo. Parpadeó dos veces; parecía como si me viera a través de un velo. No me miraba a mí, aun cuando tenía sus ojos clavados en mi dirección-; es solo mi diabetes…

Movió los ojos, despertando como de un profundo sueño y me miró, interrogante. La sonrisa de gato grabada en su rostro.

-¿Grim*? Oh… eso es cruel –murmuró, moviéndose hacía el fregadero, vertiendo mas mezcla de hot cake en la sartén, dándome la espalda. Un escalofrío descendió lentamente por mi columna, congelando todo a su paso-. ¿Por qué Jack? ¿Por qué Grim? ¿Es que soy tan sombrío? Ju, ju, ju~

Había algo falso en esa risa, algo que no era real en él.

-No lo sé… -murmuré, recogiendo el panecillo del suelo, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Me quemé los dedos, ¡chispas! Los agité, chupándolos para quitar el exceso de calor. Pensé bien lo que iba a decir, dándome cuenta de que en verdad, le había puesto ese nombre por eso-. Tu… me recuerdas mucho a dos personajes que me agradan… y ambos son sombríos…- me senté a un lado de la pequeña mesada de mosaicos que teníamos en la cocina, totalmente blanca, con un pequeño frutero de cristal cortado en el medio. Escuché como asentó el recipiente de la mezcla, y sentí que se me iba el mundo encima, solo con pensar en verlo a la cara. El ambiente había dejado de ser ligero, para volver tan pesado como una viga de acero-, pero también son adorables, ingenuos, amables y algo excéntricos…

-Ohh, ¿y quienes son esos personajes? Ju, ju, ju, ¿están locos y desquiciados? –preguntó, aun sin voltear, aunque su voz era cantarina y enérgica. Agitaba, ahora, la mezcla con grandes fuerzas. Esto me hizo darme cuenta que quizás no había sido la mejor idea darle ese nombre.

-No… -musité, con la voz mas leve que pude producir desde mi garganta-. Uno de ellos es el Rey Calabaza…

-¿Usa una calabaza como sombrero? ¿Me pusiste el nombre de una calabaza? –interrogó, con un tono de voz que denotaba pesar-. Eres más cruel de lo que podría haber imaginado, pequeña bromista.

-¡No, para nada! –inquirí, sacudiendo las manos a los lados, tratando de calmar la situación. Cielos, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión?-. ¡No es así! Es el Rey Calabaza, el rey del Halloween…

-¡Ah, un loco!

-¡No está loco! –aclaré, casi levantándome del asiento, un tanto molesta. Jack Skellington era mi ídolo desde que tenía memoria, y no iba a dejar que nadie lo insultase-. Él gustaba de espantar a las personas, pero… Se da cuenta de que cada año es igual, y que lo único que hace espantar. Se sentía vacío, triste, sin ningún propósito más que hacer siempre lo mismo que sabía hacer… Así que decide robarse la Navidad…

-¡Un ladrón! ¡Eso es grosero! –exclamó, girándose hacía mi, aun agitaba la mezcla, de forma violenta, golpeando el interior del recipiente con la cuchara.

-¡No, él no… no la robó… él conoció la Navidad un día! Por accidente… Umm, ¡así como tú y yo! ¿Ves? –pregunté, pidiéndole que prestase atención y se diera cuenta de lo que pasó. Dejó de agitar la mezcla un momento, para llevarse un dedo sobre su labio inferior y pensar seriamente las cosas-. Le gustó mucho la Navidad, porque es cálida, colorida, alegre y llena de esperanza y buenos deseos –dije, llevándome las manos al pecho, sonriendo. Una de mis celebraciones favoritas era la Navidad; así que en parte, odiaba haberme pasado el último veinticinco de diciembre internada en un hospital-. Es un tiempo para compartir en familia, para desear lo mejor y sentirnos agradecidos. Para mi… la Navidad es lo más cercano a la magia, y supongo que también lo fue para el Rey Calabaza. Por eso que Jack quería tomar el lugar de Santa Claus, para llevar la Navidad al mundo y a su propio mundo, para que conocieran todo eso que a él lo había hecho sentir completo por dentro otra vez…

-Oww, que tierna historia… -comentó él, y yo me había sumido tanto en mi narración, que no noté ni en que momento él se había inclinado en el suelo, con una bolsa de galletas en su regazo, comiéndolas avorazado, mientras escuchaba la historia-. ¿Y que pasó? ¿Todo salió bien? ¿O no la pudo robar?

Me saltó una risilla al escuchar aquello. Llevé mis dedos a mis labios, cubriéndome la boca, sintiéndome sumamente divertida. De pronto, ya no había mas tensión filosa flotando alrededor de nosotros. Era ya, como siempre. Él siendo un tonto, y yo actuando como una tonta.

-Bueno… -continué con una sonrisa tímida, adelantándome para quedar a su altura-, en realidad, lo logró en parte, porque cuando comenzó a recorrer las casas…

-¿Por qué recorrería las casas? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza como un niñito que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que le estas diciendo.

-Porque es lo que hace Santa Claus: cada veinticinco de diciembre, en la madrugada, Santa viaja por todo el mundo, dejando regalos a los niños que se portan bien… -contesté, deslizándome de la silla hacía, al tiempo que el pobre Grim –recién nombrado así- abría los ojos con una fascinación total. Me sentí un poco culpable por mentirle así, pero el punto era darle sabor a la historia, así que, bah-. Pero Jack… no era Santa y la gente lo reconoció, y lo atacaron.

-¡Eso es horrible, bromista! –exclamó, dando un sobresaltó, metiéndose un puño completo de galletas a la boca-, ¿y que hicieron? Ju, ju, ju, pobre, ¿nadie de su ciudad lo ayudó?

Sonreí; había sacado a la luz la parte que mas me gustaba de la historia.

-No, todos pensaban que estaba haciendo bien –respondí, ahora totalmente sentada sobre el suelo, incluso le robé una galleta de la bolsa y me la comí rápidamente-. Estaba espantando gente, después de todo. Pero hubo una persona que había hecho todo lo posible por hacerle ver que todo ese rollo de la Navidad estaba mal, porque ese no era él. Y cuando lo atacaron, fue a buscar a Santa Claus, quien estaba preso, para que pudiera ayudar a Jack, ¡aun sabiendo que correría gran peligro al tratar de recuperar a Santa!

-¡Uh, ju, ju, ju, ku, ku, ku! –ululó con regocijo, aplaudiendo un par de veces, tan feliz como una lombriz-. ¿Y quien fue esa alma caritativa? ¡Ju, ju, ju!

-Sally –respondí, casi con respeto. Me ruboricé levemente; ella era mi personaje favorito de todo el cuento-; la muñeca de trapo. Ella estaba enamorada de Jack, pero no tenía el valor para decirlo. Sin embargo, cuando el momento llegó, no tuvo miedo y se enfrentó al malvado Oogie Boogie, un monstruo que tenía preso a Santa Claus. Pero su plan falló y terminó como un rehén más de Oogie.

-Ah, ¿y murió? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza como un niño curioso.

-No, no murió –afirmé, riendo un poco. Debo admitir que me sentía feliz de que sacara a colación el tema de esa película. Honestamente, aunque es muy conocida, a las únicas persona a quienes podía hablarle de ella era a Jim y Allison… pero pues, ya es un tema desgastado entre nosotros-. Fue rescatada por Jack, quien se dio cuenta de que él era El Rey Calabaza, y que allí era a donde pertenecía, y decidió volver por Santa, para que arreglara lo que él había arruinado.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué? Entonces no volvió por ella… ju, ju, ju~ -se cubrió la boca con las manos, riendo tontamente, mientras yo me daba cuenta, por primera vez de ese pequeño detalle de la historia-. Tonta, tonta, tonta… he, he, he

-¡No, no es eso! –inquirí, insistiendo, pero él sacudió una mano.

-Sí, sí, sí, ¿Y qué pasó al final? –se rascó la punta de la nariz, para luego apoyar sus manos sobre una de sus rodillas, y sobre las mismas, colocó su mentón, mirándome como si le estuviera contando un cuento de cuna.

-Hmp, pues eso es todo –comenté, rascándome la cabeza, pensando lo corta que era la historia en verdad-. Al final Jack logra salvar a Santa, se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Sally y de los suyos, y finalmente regresan a la Ciudad de Halloween. Y… ya.

-Oh –soltó, encogiéndose de hombros como si el final le hubiera causado un escalofrío-. ¡Qué tierna historia, pajarillo! Tan tierna como la carne de un corderillo, ju, ju, ju~ ¡Uh, hice un verso!

-¿Por qué "pajarillo"? –pregunté, confundida, ladeando la cabeza, al tiempo que me ponía de pie. No razoné, hasta ese momento, que se refería a mí-. ¿Qué no mi apodo era "señorita bromista"?

-Pues sí, pero es un nombre largo, y es cansado, ¿no crees? –torcí la boca, pensando en que tenía razón, sin embargo, aún tenía la duda de porque me decía así. Fuera como fuera, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, él continuó hablando-. Oye, ¿Por qué no vemos una historia en la caja parlante esta noche?

Lo miré, un poco sorprendida, mientras no podía evitar que mis mejillas cambiasen de color; de un pálido color crema, a un carmesí profundo. Con las únicas personas con quienes había mirado películas a solas, era con Allison y Jim –también con Tony, pero él no cuenta-, lo cual hacía aquella situación un poco comprometedora. Mi cabeza comenzó a crear imágenes poco conservadoras en mi cabeza donde Grim se aprovechaba de mi inocencia… ¡Wah, o yo de la suya!

-¿U-una película? –pregunté, con una expresión recelosa, algo que él no pareció notar-. ¿Te refieres a la televisión?

-Umm, si eso.

-¿Cuál… película? –quise saber.

De pronto, lejos de contestar, Grim se puso de pie, haciendo que todo su cabello se le fuera hacía el rostro, cubriendo casi totalmente sus ojos con su flequillo plateado. Lo miré, sorprendida, observando un atisbo verde esmeralda que lucía terriblemente sospechoss bajo la sombra que creaba su cabello sobre su rostro, y antes de que pudiese moverme, acercó su cara peligrosamente a la mía; no como siempre lo hacía, sino más bien como lo haría un depredador que amenaza a su presa con una penetrante mirada...

_¡Una mirada violadora!_

-Ya verás, pajarillo… he, he -y su voz rasposa le dio tal entonación a esta frase, que ahora sí, definitivamente, todo mi sistema circulatorio amenazó con salírseme por los orificios nasales.

Madre mía… ¿en qué lío me había metido?

o.o.o

*** Grim: significa "sombrío" en inglés. Sylvette se inspiró en este nombre por, obviamente, Grim, o como es mejor conocido aquí en México como Puro Hueso, de "las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy".**

**Y… ¿Qué tal? (entra un camión de carga y vacía una cantidad ridícula de tomates podridos sobre ella) x.x**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n me divertí mucho escribiendo, y eligiendo el nombre XD aunque "Jack" sigue sin convencerme, ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? XD Tambien me sentí super inspirada por el nuevo capi del manga de kuroshitsuji, el 82 (LEANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO, LÉANLO)**

**Morí con esa cap… (nosebleed)**

**Sylvette es una pervertida, y Undertaker un troll :) **

**Bueno, aquí respondo en corto, porque ando corta de tiempo :D**

_**Ga-chan: muchas gracias :D Undertaker es genial, tiene una personalidad basante versátil y divertida :D**_

_**RoseLoveKishuu: Q.Q ¡por favor, no me mates, aun tengo mucho que escribir! (le entrega el guión entero de "Donde sueñan los relojes") Dx jajaja, Ahora, sobre Tony… muajaja… el cuerpo caliente de Undertaker XD son mis desvaríos XD Undertaker ama la ropa colorida, además, es primavera ;D**_

**Undertaker: Usa ropa de algodón, Rose-chan, ju, ju, ju~ (saluda con la mano) Nos vemos, ku, ku, ku**

_**BlackNoodle: espero te guste este capi :D ¡qué bonito :3! Undertaker te dará galletas (sale Undertaker de quien sabe donde y le da una galleta en forma de huesito) nos leemos!**_

_**Guest: obvio, es Undertaker, hay que aprovecharnos de sus incoherencias :D nos leemos chica, espero que disfrutes este capitulo :D**_

_**Sthella Cuerve: Sylvette morirá de un ataque un día de estos Dx te extraño Dx (llora en un rincón) espero te guste este capi :D ijjjjjjjjjjj jajaja**_

_**Tear To Call My Name: Hola chica :D jajaja, sip, tengo pensado en que parte de esta historia se centre en ese maldito guardapelo que me rompe la cabeza x.x Undertaker debe dormir con peluches porque son lindos :3 *muere por su alergia a la ternura* cuidado con los sangrados nasales, aunque son inevitables tratnadose de él *vuelve a morir, desangrada* x.x ¿Por qué no hay hombres como él? :( como sea, nos estamos leyendo chica, cuídate, espero este capi sea de tu agrado ;)**_

_**The Owl's Bride: Hola, chica! :) jaja merecías esa mención, después de todo fue, en parte, esa versión, que me inspiró a crear este fic :D así que el honor es mío n.n Muchas gracias, la verdad es que es un tanto difícil al principio, así como dices, llevar un personaje tan distinto cuando se lleva tanto con uno que tiene una personalidad que es totalmente opuesta, pero me las apaño :D ¡Uh, de neuvo gracias por actualizar "apuntes de cocina" QuQ casi lloro cuando lo vi en la cima de mis favoritos jajaja, nos leemos y espero te guste este capitulo :D**_

_**Dani Berbin: lo sé, es un mucho un mes :( (me tomé dos, soy un desastre :() en fin, si me hacía falta, yo creo que a partir de ahora serán mas cortos los periodos de actualización, daré mi mejor esfuerzo :D Creo que Sylvette se esta transformando en mi OC favorito, por lo mismo, tal vez porque he pasado mucho tiempo con Elisse, pero bueno XD así como dices, es muy ingenua, y despistada, por eso Undertaker se aprovecha de ello xD jajaja, T.T me rio porque yo soy igual XD jajaja, la vestimenta de Undertaker me da diabetes, tan lindo *o* jajaja Su desmayo fingido XD jajaja la verdad es que este fic me entretiene mucho :D jajaja muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D la verdad es que me fue muy útil este mes. Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores n.n nos leeremos muy pronto**_

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado XD muchas gracias por sus reviews (Undertaker les da una galleta) n.n nos leemos muy pronto, ya verán!**

**¿Merezco un review? (:**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Slinky-san.**


	5. Bang Bang Bang

**Ju, ju, ju :D hola a todos, marmotas salvajes!**

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo x.x **

**Como sabrán, este semestre regresé a la uni, es un relajo, aunque mi carrera esta relajada y trataré de tomarme tiempo para escribir :) aunque esta semana fue la primera de clases y están dejando montones de tarea, no entiendo porque hacen eso, ¡es un crimen! Como sea, me estoy tomando un ratito del tiempo "libre" (mmm debería estar haciendo mi investigación, pero no importa :D ¡viva el déficit de atención!) para actualizar :D ¡kya! *baila un alocado caramelldance y lanza dulce como reina de carnaval* **

**Como sea, kya, tengo que admitir que este fic me divierte mucho, y lo más probable es que le ponga mucho azúcar, en compensación del otro, que tiene un poco, pero no mucha XD voy a desahogar aquí mis impulsos cursis y acaramelados asdfghj bueno, de acuerdo, no tan así, pero si quiero que sea una historia más mmm tierna que la otra, dadas las personalidades de los personajes. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews :D *Undertaker les baila vestido de Lady Gaga* ñam ñam :) soy feliz, gracias por su apoyo, sobre todo en mis momentos de crisis existencias… snif…**

**Como sea, dejemos de lado mis problemas de depresión post traumática –asdfghjk- y vayamos directo al fic :D**

**Capitulo V**

**Bang Bang Bang**

**o.o.o**

_Why can't I breath whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

**o.o.o**

Me miré por séptima vez en el espejo, observándome de pies a cabeza. Era la cuarta vez que me cambiaba de ropa, y aun así, seguía inconforme con el resultado. Más que inconforme. Estaba frustrada, un poco molesta y un tanto deprimida.

Nunca he sido de esas chicas que se arreglan como si fueran a una entrega de premios o un evento elegante. Mi estilo siempre ha sido más bien casual, un poco _vintage_, vestidos con estampados de flores y esas cosas. Nada demasiado recargado o demasiado pesado para mí. Siempre trataba de verme lo más natural posible, y en realidad me desagradaba usar maquillaje. Sin embargo, luego de mi estadía en el hospital, perdí una considerable cantidad de peso. Pasé de tener un peso saludable a perder unos enfermizos quince kilos. Estaba tan débil que apenas y podía pararme en aquellos días, y parecía un esqueleto al que lo hubiesen cubierto con una sábana. Quince kilos eran un número alarmante, por lo cual me dieron una dieta pesada, rica en carbohidratos y proteínas, aunque parecía ser que mi cuerpo se resistía a aumentar.

Aunque ya estaba un poco más nutrida, la ropa aun me quedaba enorme, y los pantalones me bailaban en las piernas. Me levanté el cabello –tan anaranjado y rojizo que parecía absorberme todo el color del cuerpo-, mirando mi cuello, el pecho, y como se marcaban todos los huesos bajo la piel. Pese a estar vistiendo una blusa cubierta y holgada, seguía viéndome como una espiga… tan delgada que daba miedo. No como algunas chicas, que son delgadas naturalmente y no se ven mal, sino que a mí se me clareaba fácilmente las costillas, y tenía hundida la piel a entre los huesos de la clavícula. Quizás estoy creando una imagen mental muy exagerada; la verdad es que si me veía mal, pero tampoco era un esqueleto andante.

Lo peor de todo, no eran los huesos o la delgadez… sino la enorme cicatriz que se extendía a lo largo de mi esternón. Tenía una coloración rojiza, aun cuando ya estaba sanando, y parecía brillar en contraste con mi pálida piel. Lucía terrible, y me avergonzaba dejar que la gente la mirase. En efecto, aun en mi casa vestía ropa de cuello tortuga y sudaderas y blusas con cuello alto.

Dejé caer la cabeza, desanimada, pensando que, me pusiera lo que me pusiera, nunca iba a sentirme cómoda del todo, porque no era un problema con la ropa, era un problema conmigo…

Conmigo, y con Grim.

Quizás recuerden que aquella noche acordamos en mirar una película en la "caja parlante" –como él llamaba a la televisión-, y yo quería verme lo mejor posible para la ocasión. No es que fuera una cita… ni que yo… eh, que… ¡no, no es lo que piensan! Eh… es solo que… bueno, pues… Grim es la primera persona -¿persona?- con la que he tenido contacto en los últimos días… Allison estaba fuera de la ciudad por un asunto familiar, y Jim estaba muy ocupado estudiando para un lugar que quería ganar para un intercambio en Francia, de modo que la última vez que vi a mis amigos, fue hacía cerca de un mes atrás. Tampoco es que estuviesen todos los días metidos en mi casa, pero solían visitarme al menos dos veces por semana, de modo que cuando ambos me comunicaron que no podrían venir, me sentí un poco triste, aunque me alegraba saber que Grim seguiría cerca y no estaría del todo sola.

Tengo que admitir que, aunque al principio esto me asustó, fue bastante agradable luego de que me acostumbre a sus locuras…

Podía ser que Grim fuese un demente y loco, pero era el único que seguía cerca, y por lo tanto, mi única compañía, y no quería causarle una mala impresión de mi… ¡Y mucho menos quisiera que me viese como un hueso andante! Tal vez piensen que quizás me estoy esmerando demasiado en mi aspecto, pero la verdad es que siempre me esforzaba por verme, aunque fuera, un poco decente delante de él; además, yo no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres o chicos, de modo que sentía que verme presentable, sobre todo porque esa noche, Tony había decidido quedarse a dormir en casa de uno de sus amigos, de modo que estábamos completamente solos en la casa.

Suspiré pesadamente, y me volví, caminando de vuelta al armario, buscando alguna prenda más para ponerme y que se acomodase mejor a mi cuerpo, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacía el reloj en mi habitación.

7:44 pm. Suspiré de nuevo, esta vez, con más profundidad y más fuerza, sintiéndome un tanto agitada…

¿Qué debía ponerme? Saqué del armario un vestido suelto sin mangas, pero enseguida los descarté; no estaba segura de si quería mostrar mis huesudos hombros. Mmm, en realidad, ni siquiera tenía que preguntarme si estaba segura: no quería hacerlo, eso era obvio. Lo aparté rápidamente y saqué una blusa del armario, una más. Lancé la otra blusa sobre la cama, o bueno, donde hacía unos minutos había habido una cama, que ahora estaba sepultada bajo una cantidad obscena de ropa.

Sostuve delante de mí un vestido más, amarillo y de mangas largas holgadas. Era bastante sencillo, pero cuando vi el cuello sin escote y el moño que se ataba frente al pecho, supe que era lo que estaba buscando. Sonreí y me lo puse sin más ni más, solo para después mirarme en el espejo y ver el resultado. Tenía un ligero fruncido en la cintura, pero nada grave que me hiciera lucir más delgada de lo que ya estaba. De hecho, la soltura del vestido me daba un poco de curvas y la falda cubría mis prominentes rodillas. Estaba perfecto, así que no lo pensé más; me calcé unas sandalias color camello, me hice una trenza simple y un tanto despeinada, y salí disparada escaleras abajo.

Una parte de mi mente comenzaba a crear ideas muy locas en mi cabeza sobre la película que miraríamos… ¿sería algo de romance? ¿Una comedia? Quizás incluso viéramos una de acción, o algo de suspenso. En realidad no sabía que esperar de Grim; era capaz inclusive de hacerme mirar un musical o algo por el estilo.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacía el estudio, y al abrir las puertas dobles, encontré la televisión encendida en uno de esos canales de ventas por televisión. Atrás de la televisión había un mueble lleno de libros, que le daban un aspecto aún más acogedor a la pequeña habitación. Caminé hacía dentro, y finalmente, a un lado del a puerta, encontré a Grim totalmente desparramado en el sofá color canela, con un bol de palomitas de maíz sobre su regazo, mirando distraídamente la tv, mientras se metía una palomita a la boca tan lentamente como le era posible.

Me miró, a través de su espeso flequillo y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debería regalarte un reloj… ju, ju, el problema es que no me gustan mucho, pero seguramente te sería útil –comentó, con un tono de ironía.

Me encogí de hombros, un tanto irritada.

-No es tan tarde –dije, secamente-. En todo caso eres tu quien necesita un reloj; no tienes sentido de la temporalidad.

-Quizás es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo hasta ahora, ku, ku, ku –respondió más animado, como si quisiera suavizar la tensión en el ambiente. Vaya… no sabía si el aire acondicionado no funcionaba, pero yo estaba sudando terriblemente. Miré el aparato rápidamente, tratando de comprobar si mis ideas eran correctas. Cielos, estaba a diez grados; debería estarme casi congelando.

-¿Por qué esta tan baja la temperatura? –pregunté, volviéndome nuevamente hacía él. Grim se incorporó, y todo su cabello, que estaba extendido sobre el reposabrazos, se deslizó como una cortina y se acomodó suavemente alrededor de su rostro.

-Me gusta; los cadáveres se conservan mejor así…

Rodé los ojos.

-No es como si hubiera cadáveres aquí… -dije, suspirando. Enseguida, una idea más me asaltó la cabeza, y vi como Grim componía una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro, mientras se metía una palomita tras otra a la boca, tan rápido que pensé que se atragantaría-. Porque no hay cadáveres en la casa… No los hay, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez deberías sentarte, deleitable pajarillo, ju, ju, ju –dijo, asomando sus ojos levemente tras de su flequillo, y yo fui víctima de un escalofrío… tenía la sensación de que este sujeto era capaz de meter un muerto bajo mi cama… quizás incluso, tuviese partes humanas en el refrigerador… ¡iek! ¡¿Qué tal si lo cocinaba?! ¡¿Cuántas veces ya habría yo comido gente?! -. Ya falta poco para que empiece la película… Por cierto, ¿trajiste una almohada o algo?

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que decir.

-Pues… no –contesté, y él chasqueó la lengua- ¿Por qué?

-Podría haber sido de ayuda… -suspiró pesadamente, pero aun así su voz sonó rasposa y burlona, y la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

-¿Podría ir por una? –no estaba muy segura de si quería darle a esa frase ese énfasis, pero fue así como salió de mi boca. Por algún motivo no muy claro, comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Bastante nerviosa, debo decir-. Es decir, ¿la voy a necesitar?

-Probablemente, _dearie_ –musitó, y esta vez, sus palabras tuvieron una entonación muy peligrosa, y todo mi sistema circulatorio se acumuló en mi cabeza-. Probablemente, je, je, je…

-Quizás debería… -los dedos me temblaron, y levanté un pie, con la intención de salir de allí, pero inmediatamente, sentí como me jalaban por la espalda, hacía atrás. Fue solo un jalón, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme caer sentada en el sofá, de un solo golpe.

-¡Ah, qué bueno que decidiste sentarte! –exclamó Grim, meciéndose como un barco en el mar, mientras yo lo miraba desconcertada, dándome cuenta que era él quien me había obligado a sentarme. Me colocó el bol de palomitas sobre las piernas con un rápido movimiento, y yo solo miré el traste, sin saber que más hacer.

-Grim, yo creo qu—… pero una mano rápida del albino me tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Vaya tipo; no había forma de tratar con él. De pronto todas mis ideas preconcebidas sobre esa noche comenzaban a irse al caño. No es como si esperase que pasara algo, repito. Es solo que… pues… Bueno… Hum ya saben.

-¡Mira, ya va a empezar! –exclamó, quitándome la mano de la boca, e inmediatamente, sin decir nada más, se dejó caer sobre mis piernas, recostando la cabeza en mi regazo. Si no hubiera movido el bol de allí, se habría abierto la cabeza. Pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba…

Lo que realmente me preocupaba era su cabeza… su cabeza que estaba sobre mis rodillas. Encima de mí. Grim… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Me quedé petrificada, con el bol en las manos, sin dejar de mirarlo, con el corazón palpitándome a un ritmo duro y marcado en el pecho, en la garganta, en las sienes. Su mejilla se sentía tibia contra la piel fría de mis piernas, y todo su cabello me cubría el regazo. Nunca nadie había hecho eso antes conmigo; ni siquiera Allison, a quien yo consideraba casi mi hermana. Ni siquiera a Tony. Y ahora, Grim, me estaba usando de almohada…

Era el colmo. Pensé en decirle algo, pero vi que estaba completamente ajeno de mí, y miraba la pantalla como si esta fuese la puerta hacía el nirvana o algo por el estilo. Me encogí de hombros, diciéndome que estaba exagerando, que estaba pensando de más, y que debía calmarme. Así que puse el bol a un lado mío, y centré los ojos en la película.

Todo empezó bien. Al principio era solamente los créditos de inicio, la clásica apertura de la casa cinematográfica; incluso comencé a sonreír pensando que quizás Grim había elegido ver una película cómica, debido a que la pantalla oscura desapareció y apareció una familia mirando una enorme casa en venta, plañendo comprarla. Sonreí, comiendo un poco más de palomitas, sintiéndome bastante cómoda…

De pronto, todas las cosas que me ponían nerviosa comenzaron a disolverse, y la presión que sentí en el pecho disminuyó.

"_La película me calmará; solo debo relajarme. Esto es completa y totalmente normal…_" pensé, acomodándome en el sillón, comiendo un poco de palomitas.

Oh, grave error.

Una hora más tarde, toda mi calma había desaparecido por completo. Estaba aferrada al bol de palomitas –que ya estaba completamente vació a estas alturas-, y sentía los pies totalmente helados. La película pasó de ser algo alegre, hasta convertirse en una de esas historias de pesadilla donde la casa que habita la familia fue un sitio donde asesinaron a mucha gente y sus espíritus quieren asesinar a todos. Cabe mencionar que tengo una mente bastante sensible y soy bastante impresionable en ese ámbito. Hubiera preferido mil veces una película de horror; luego de estar en un hospital, la sangre y esas cosas no me asustaban, aunque quizás los gritos de sufrimiento me seguían poniendo los pelos de punta.

Pero los fantasmas, los espíritus y los demonios… simplemente no podía controlar el terror que me provocaban. Cuando la película llegó a su clímax, pensé que realmente, las cosas no podían ponerse peor…

Y, entonces, se fue la luz.

Y, entonces, grité.

El bol salió volando de mis manos, y el peso de Grim desapareció de sobre mis piernas, a una velocidad alucinante. En menos de un segundo, todo quedó completamente a oscuras; la negrura me rodeó y era tan densa, que no podía si quiera ver mi mano a dos centímetros de mi rostro. Me puse de pie de un salto, y las rodillas se me volvieron tan temblorosas como la gelatina…

-¡A-ah, Grim! –exclamé, tendiendo las manos hacía él, buscándolo en la oscuridad, palpando todo a mi paso. Respiré agitada, y sentí como la sangre se iba de mis manos, y la piel se me enfriaba por la falta de calor; una oleada de terror me llenó el pecho, y se extendió velozmente por el resto de mi ser. Jadeé, sin poder controlar mi pánico y el miedo que me producía el estar técnicamente ciega-. No puedo ver nada…

Palpé el sillón, pero estaba vacío. Un nudo se armó en mi garganta cuando terminé de recorrer el sofá con los dedos, cuando llegué al reposa brazos y casi me resbalo por el límite del sillón. Estaba vacío. No estaba Grim allí. Estaba sola en la oscuridad. No había nadie más allí; solo estaba yo. Estaba por ponerme a sollozar o a gritar, cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca, firmemente, y yo busqué entre la oscuridad algo a lo que aferrarme. Fue como si alguien me ofreciera un salvavidas en el medio del océano y me acerqué sin pensar a donde estaba.

-Aquí estoy, pequeña bromista –dijo, con su voz tranquilizante. Rápidamente encontré su camisa al seguir la línea de su brazo, y la apreté como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sentí como me jalaba por la mano hacía él en la oscuridad. Al parecer se había puesto de pie, y yo hice lo mismo. En el instante en el que estuve a su lado e identifiqué su posición, di un paso rápido y pegué mi frente contra lo que parecía ser su hombro. Hundí mi rostro con fuerzas y apreté lo ojos. No quería ver, no quería ver, quería sentirme a salvo. No pude evitar sentir el aroma suave de sus ropas: jaboncillo de avena, champú, y ese particular efluvio que tiene el ambiente cuando cae la lluvia-. Aww, ¿tienes miedo, pajarillo? Vaya que eres nerviosa; pensaba que eras un poco más audaz.

-N-no es eso… No me gusta la oscuridad… -tartamudeé, sin despegar mi cabeza de él. Sentí el contacto de una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, revolviendo mi cabello levemente, y volví a jadear. Era mejor resistir los nervios de estar tan cerca de él que soportar la oscuridad a solas-. Me aterra…

- No te preocupes; no hay nada que temer –dijo, aun sin moverse. Ambos estábamos quietos, quizás demasiado quietos como para que fuera considerado algo normal. Pero estaba bien; mientras estuviéramos juntos, estaba bien-. De cualquier modo, el único monstruo aquí soy yo, ju, ju, ju ~

-No eres un monstruo, Grim –dije, sin abrir los ojos. Al menos no era un monstruo feo, por así decirlo-. No hables de monstruos; de verdad.

-Tal vez deberíamos encender algunas antorchas. O un candelabro… –sentí que daba un paso al frente y me aferré a él, evitando así soltarme o que quedase fuera de mi alcance. Un segundo después temí que se hubiese dado cuenta de mi desesperación, pero no lo notó-. O un cuerpo. Ku, ku, ku~ ¿Tienes alguna lámpara de aceite?

Levanté una ceja, inquisitiva, despegándome lentamente de él. Levanté el rostro para mirarlo, pero la verdad es que, debido a la falta de ventanas en el estudio, era difícil distinguir sus ojos en la negrura, pese a que estos parecían tener brillo propio cuando él se encontraba bajo la luz.

-Pues… hay velas en la alacena –comenté, preguntándome internamente que le hacía pensar que teníamos lámparas de aceite. Definitivamente, Grim debía de haber pasado gran parte de su vida aislado del mundo-. Pero hay que bajar las escaleras. El problema es que están en la cocina…

-Creo que el mayor problema es evitar que sigas estrujándome los intestinos, ju, ju, ju~

-Lo siento… -dije, dejando de ejercer presión con mis manos lo más rápido que me fue posible, pero aun así me quedé agarrada a su brazo-. Es que… estoy nerviosa. Lo lamento. Aun no puedo ver nada; quizás no sea una buena idea bajar…

Me quedé callada, levantando la vista hacía donde debía estar su rostro. Era algo tonto, ya que no podía ver, pero era como una especie de reflejo. No me hacía sentir mucho mejor que se diga, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Espere un par de segundo a que él hablase; ninguna respuesta llegó. Apreté un poco su brazo, con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no hubo ni pasó nada que me indicase que estaba escuchándome.

Súbitamente, los músculos se tensaron bajo la piel de su brazo, y casi pude percibir como su aura cambiaba de forma repentina, de una calma inocente y burlona, a una actitud de amenaza. Todo a su alrededor indicaba tensión, y no me fue necesario verlo para sentirme de igual modo. Se disparó la adrenalina en mi sistema, y los miedos a la noche y a la oscuridad me invadieron tan veloces como una bala. Casi me pongo a temblar.

-¿Grim? –necesitaba que hablase para saber que seguía allí. Bueno, era más que obvio que si estaba –aún tenía su brazo entre mis manos-, pero algo me obligaba a hacerlo. Mi voz sonó quebrada, astillada, y no tardó mucho en que la sensación de asfixia se hiciera presente en mi garganta. El llanto prematuro amenazó con salir.

-Quédate aquí –dijo, tan secamente que di un respingo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono demandante en su voz; no había pizca de burla, de simpatía o diversión. Era la pura esencia de una orden que debe ser acatada.

-¿Por qué? –quise saber, agitada por la confusión; pero sin previo aviso, su brazo se deslizó de entre mis manos, y se alejó tan rápido que esta vez, ni siquiera por reacción, pude volver a sujetarme de él. La angustia de la soledad me embargó con un golpe frío, la sensación de asfixia se incrementó. Estiré las manos hacía donde él había estado, jadeando, dejando escapar un grito ahogado de mi garganta-. ¡Espera! ¡Grim! ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¿A dónde vas? ¡No me dejes sola!

Di un par de pasos al frente, con las manos extendidas como una loca; comencé a temblar en el instante en el que escuché el distintivo sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero no escuché los pasos de Grim al salir de la habitación… ¿Me había dejado encerrada? ¿Encerrada… y sola?

-Oh, no… -balbuceé, víctima de un mareo que me sacudía desde dentro. La negrura era densa, y no encontraba nada a que aferrarme o con que sostenerme. Era como si me hubiesen vendado los ojos, y me pusieran en una máquina que giraba en círculos, para luego pedirme que caminase en línea recta.

Escudriñé con los dedos en todas direcciones, sin poder moverme de mi sitio. Creo que debido a mi desesperación, comencé a escuchar todo tipo de sonidos a mí alrededor; la madera crujiendo, algo que golpeaba el cristal del tragaluz en el techo, un suave arañazo en la puerta. Todos esos ruidos eran producidos por fuerzas naturales; y yo lo sabía, lo cual hacía las cosas más ridículas. Pero en ese instante, luego de haber visto una película de terror, donde los espíritus y los fantasmas se arrastran y reptan por el suelo, cuando todo esta oscuro y en silencio, digamos que no era exactamente difícil sugestionarse.

Di un paso al frente, tambaleándome por el miedo, y tropecé con algo; caí de rodillas sobre algo suave y blando y me costó muy poco reconocer la textura; el mueble. Razoné rápidamente, tratando de poner de lado mis pensamientos obsesivos y aterrados. Si el mueble estaba allí, a su derecha, debía estar la puerta. Confiaba en que afuera habría más luz que allí dentro. Me arrastré como una verdadera cobarde hacía la puerta, buscando a tientas el pomo con los dedos. De no haber estado temblando como una gelatina, probablemente hubiese tardado menos, pero lo estaba, así que encontrar la perilla fue más difícil que entrar en una habitación revuelta buscando algo que no sabes que es. Abrí la puerta despacio; afuera, podía distinguir ligeramente los contornos de las cosas. No de todo, pero de suficientes cosas como para poder caminar por allí sin tropezarme con todo. Sin embargo, no sabía que era peor, si no ver nada en absoluto y ser asesinada por los fantasmas por sorpresa, o poder verlos y tratar de escapar, cosas que obviamente, no funcionarían.

De acuerdo, estaba exagerando, pero, no van a mentir y decir que ustedes son siempre valientes y esas cosas, ¿o sí?

Tragué saliva y caminé fuera del estudio, sujetándome por las paredes lisas, mirando siempre hacía el frente, mientras trataba de poner en orden mis ideas y entender que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

¿Por qué Grim había salido corriendo de ese modo? Creo que, a estas alturas, todos sabemos que no es una persona "normal", por así decirlo. Estaba más que claro que escondía algo bastante extraño detrás de su actitud claramente ridícula… Pero, ¿Qué era? Y, más importante, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Quizás es algo que piensan debería haberme preguntado desde un principio, lo sé, pero la verdad es que soy bastante lenta en ese aspecto. Aun así, me intrigaba más saber que lo habría puesto tan tenso hacía unos momentos… No me podía imaginar nada que pudiese haberle causado tal reacción, no es como si Grim fuera la persona más seria del mundo; dudaba que algo pudiera ponerlo realmente callado y concentrado, o tenso, como en este caso, así que realmente me sentía preocupada.

Pese a mi preocupación creciente por la reacción de Grim y mi terror hacía la oscuridad, pasé cerca de media hora vagando por la casa, en plena negrura. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la falta de luz como para poder ver por donde me movía, aunque ya me había pasado a tropezar varias veces en los últimos minutos. Aunque ya me sentía un poco más segura, y pensar en cosas normales –como la escuela, Allison y Jim, la televisión… ¡o donde rayos estaba Grim!- hacía que me sintiera un poco más calmada, aun no me atrevía a bajar al primer piso; apenas y podía ver las escaleras en la oscuridad, por no mencionar que, debido a que en la planta baja, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, el último peldaño de la escalera estaba sumido en la más profunda de las tinieblas… Y mirándolo desde arriba, en la punta del primer escalón, créanme que no era una escena muy agradable. Así que no, yo no iba a bajar allí, ni aunque me estuviera persiguiendo un payaso con escopeta con dientes de tiburón… Bueno, así tal vez si lo haría, pero, no me estaban persiguiendo, ¿verdad? Así que no, no iba a bajar.

Al menos, no por voluntad propia…

Verán, no sé si estoy loca, o si tengo impulso suicidas de los cuales no tenga conocimiento anterior, o si tengo doble personalidad, o si alguien me empujó –lo cual es imposible, porque no había nadie más y Grim no estaba…-, pero sé que, de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo se balanceó hacía el frente, violentamente, y pude ver un atisbo de algo rojo que se movió en la oscuridad, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de golpearme el hocico con el piso…

-¡Te tengo! –se escuchó repentinamente, con una nota de triunfo, y no tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que se trataba de Grim, quien estaba jalándome del brazo. Di un giro demasiado rápido como para poder procesarlo en mi cerebro, dando la vuelta sobre mi propio eje (¿?) y cuando finalmente me pude centrar en la realidad, me sentí tan mareada que de no haber estado Grim para sujetarme, me hubiera desplomado en el suele como… como un… como una especie de muñeco de felpa, eso creo. Apoyé las manos sobre la primera superficie que se me cruzó en el camino, y tragué saliva rápidamente. El miedo, la desesperación y el mareo no es una buena combinación si pretenden mantener su cena dentro de sus estómagos-. Es el colmo, cariño; es la segunda vez en el día que evito que termines en el suelo. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasabas acostada en el piso antes de que yo llegase, ju, ju, ju~

-No te burles de mi equilibro –solté, tratando de sonar molesta y amenazante, pero el jadeo en mi voz, junto con el temor, hicieron que las palabras sonaran quebradas. Bueno, eso no sonó como yo hubiera querido; sacudí la cabeza-. Es solo… Yo… Me asusté, eso es todo.

-Bueno, tratemos de que no vuelva a pasar, ¿te parece? –sentí nuevamente sus dedos sobre mi cabello, pero estaba demasiado distraída como para poder concentrarme en eso.

-¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo apareciste tan rápido? –quise saber, ignorando su pregunta. En realidad, no noté en que momento la formuló hasta mucho más tarde-. No tienes derecho a burlarte de mí falta de equilibrio si desapareces así como así y me dejas sola, ¡sobre todo luego de haberme hecho mirar esa horrible película!

-¿Por qué…? –preguntó nuevamente. Su voz sonó oscura y profunda, y aun cuando la formuló en susurros, pude percibir ese característico rasgo rasposo y travieso en su tono. Y algo más; calidez, pero no en sus palabras, sino en mi rostro. No razoné, hasta ese momento, que no había encontrado apoyo en una pared, sino en su pecho. Moví ligeramente las yemas de los dedos; pude percibir claramente la suavidad de su camisa de algodón y el mismo calor de su piel bajo la tela. De pronto, todo mi sistema colapsó y el calor subió a mis mejillas-. ¿Estas asustada, Sylvette…?

Era la primera vez que Grim se refería a mí como Sylvette, por mi nombre, y escucharlo pronunciarlo me provocó toda una serie de catástrofes interiores. Si alguna vez han visto el desprendimiento de los bloques de hielo y como estos se hunden en lo profundo del mar, probablemente sabrán ya como me sentí. De pronto, la lengua se me volvió un inservible nudo, el estómago se me apretujó contra la columna y me quedé sin aliento, incapaz de moverme o hacer algo que indicase que seguía con vida. Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a algo así… y la verdad es que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien que se diga.

-Un poco… -tartamudeé, más nerviosa de lo que jamás lo había estado en la vida. Bajé la cabeza, hacía mis manos-. Algo así… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de la oscuridad?

-Oh –soltó, aun susurrando-. No hay nada en la oscuridad, pajarillo.

-Lo sé –suspiré, relajándome, aunque seguía sintiéndome nerviosa y, ahora, un poco tonta. Retiré lentamente las manos de sobre él, y las llevé hacía mi cuello, comprobando disimuladamente, mi agitada respiración-, pero no puedo evitarlo. Realmente me aterra… ¿Sabes? Es curioso… Te conocí en la oscuridad, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? He, he~ -comentó; de pronto, su tono misterioso desapareció y fue reemplazado por el usual, ese que era un tanto ácido y burlón, pero aun así, seguía teniendo la sensación de que seguíamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro-. Hablabas sola, como un mapache, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ay, qué cosa más encantadora!

-¿Cómo un mapache? –no recordaba que esos animalitos tuviesen esa particularidad en su comportamiento. Sin darme cuenta, volví a poner las manos en su pecho.

-¿Podrías hacer eso otra vez? –insistió, súbitamente.

-¿Hablar sola? –me llevé una mano a la cabeza. _"Tal vez quiere que finja ser un mapache. Uno nunca sabe…"_

-Mmm, bueno, eso también –comentó, haciendo una leve pausa, no muy seguro de eso, pero seguramente divertido-. Pero no me refería a eso; estabas rascándome ju, ju, ju~

-Ah –dije con desgana. Quité la mano de sobre su hombro; inconscientemente, había empezado a rascarlo con mis uñas. Por Dios, era Grim, no sé porque pensé que pediría algo coherente. Tengo que mencionar que repetí aquella acción, y para mi desgracia, se convirtió en algo que a veces pienso, nunca debí haber hecho. Luego entenderán, mucho más adelante, solo esperen por ello-. Espero que ya no tarde en volver la luz.

-Eres demasiado dependiente de esa cosa, ¿verdad? –su voz adquirió un tono bastante burlón, y me pregunté quien en este siglo no era dependiente de la electricidad.

-Lo normal –respondí, un tanto desorientada-, no mucho más que otras personas. Por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste hace un momento?

-Oh, solo a hacer algunas cosas sin importancia –comentó, despreocupadamente, aunque puedo decir con seguridad que, en el momento que formulé la pregunta, hubo un instante de tensión en el ambiente-. Creí haber oído a alguien afuera, así que debido a tu adoración por las razas pequeñas de canes, decidí ir a ladrar al patio, solo por si las moscas, ku, ku, ku~ ¡Guaf!

Debió haber hecho eso último para romper la tensión que se había levantado a nuestro alrededor, pero no hizo más que sacarme una sonrisa… y muchísimas dudas.

-Y… ¿ladraste porque viste un ladrón? ¿O por qué esperabas ver a un ladrón? –no respondió ni hizo ningún gesto en especial; únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de mis uñas sobre la tela de su camisa. Sin embargo, ya había tensión, ya había sospecha, ¿para qué tener otro momento así? Así que decidí aventurarme, y preguntar algo más-: ¿O, esperabas ver a alguien más?

-Digamos que esperaba no ver a nadie –respondió luego de unos momentos. Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, como si recordase algo que en realidad no quisiera haber recordado-. Ver un ladrón aquí sería una tragedia, y pues… digamos que no tengo a nadie que esperase ver.

-Eso no es cierto –solté. Quizás no debí haberlo hecho, pero lo hice, y Grim pareció curioso, incluso en la oscuridad. Me di cuenta de lo atrevido que eso había sonado y me ruboricé, pero aun así, no quería dejar el tema por la paz-. Yo… bueno, tú… no lo dijiste, como si eso fuera cierto… -no dijo nada, así que continué-. ¿Hay alguien… a quien esperases… ver?

Esa última pregunta, la hice sin pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que él diría, como actuaría y como tomaría su respuesta yo misma. Pero una vez que la hube pronunciado, me asaltó un terrible miedo, tan extraño, tan desconocido, que no supe que era lo que me pasaba. De pronto, la idea de que realmente hubiese alguien a quien esperase ver, me hacía sentir incómoda, asustada, nerviosa, y realmente me arrepentía internamente por haberla hecho.

Grim se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, como sopesando las cosas y, finalmente, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, que parecía llevar años atorado en su garganta.

-Digamos, pajarillo, que es imposible –me acarició suavemente la cabeza, y yo sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo volvía a circular con normalidad.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era mejor que todas las que había creado en mi cabeza… Tal vez no era tan buena idea seguir con esa conversación. Tal vez lo mejor era simplemente dejar de intentar saber más sobre él… Eso sería lo mejor, y también lo más sencillo, por no decir la manera más calmada de llevar esta relación tan extraña que había entre los dos.

Claro, sería lo más fácil… pero es más que obvio, que no era la opción que elegí.

Afortunadamente, la luz volví en ese instante, y yo fingí sorpresa con la intención de alejarme, al menos, unos dos pasos de él, ya que estábamos peligrosamente cerca cuando todo quedó a la vista. Ambos nos frotamos los ojos luego de unos segundos, poco acostumbrados a la iluminación; la luz repentinamente era algo molesta, pero prefería un poco de dolor en la vista que seguir en la oscuridad. Luego de que técnicamente le rogué para que no volviéramos a seguir mirando esa horrenda película, decidimos bajar a hacer algo de cenar. Debo decir que, al igual que aquella vez que le di su nombre, hubo un momento donde nadie dijo nada; a veces me gustaría poderle leer la mente y saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en instantes como aquel. Sin embargo, como la vez anterior, tampoco duró mucho, y poco a poco empezamos a charlar sobre otros temas mientras calentaba la sopa de fideos y yo hacía un poco de té helado, como por ejemplo, su obvio pero según él "secreto" amor por el gore y por los zombis –aparentemente, amaba a esas cosas muertas vivientes que comían carne humana-, aunque mencionó que, últimamente, comenzaba a sentir cierto afecto por los infectados con el virus de la rabia –lo vio en la caja parlante, según él, aunque no sé porque, no le creí mucho-.

Entretanto, yo estaba simplemente mirándolo, observándolo, como siempre lo hacía. No piensen que me le quedaba viendo descaradamente, ni que le clavaba los ojos el 90% del tiempo que pasábamos juntos. No era así, pero lo miraba quizás un poco más de lo normal, más de lo que mirarías a alguien común o que has visto varias veces antes. Había cosas de él que me gustaba mirar, cuando las hacía, o simplemente el resultado de sus acciones. Me gustaba su forma de arremangarse los puños de la camisa hasta arriba del codo; pese a su aparente falta de sentido común, lo hacía de una forma muy formal, enrollando los puños sobre ellos mismos hasta que quedaban a la altura deseada. Me gustaba también la forma y los gestos que hacía cuando hablaba. Y cuando se quedaba quieto, escuchándome, y parecía que no me prestaba atención aunque si lo hacía. También cuando algo se le pasaba a quemar en la sartén, y lanzaba un gritito rasposo, como si estuviera pasando una verdadera tragedia. Y cuando, a veces, se volvía serio sin darse cuenta. Me divertía verlo comer sus galletas en forma de hueso. Era muy gracioso ver como se ataba el cabello; batallaba mucho para hacerlo, pero se rehusaba a cortarlo, lo cual era bueno, porque me gustaba mucho su cabello. Al igual que sus ojos electrizantes. Y sus extrañas uñas negras. Y la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro como una suave sombra.

Creo que, desde eso, era bastante obvio que me sentía atraída hacía él, que me gustaba Grim, y que comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por él.

Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, yo no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía, ni de lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él. No lo razonaba. No estaba consciente de eso.

Y él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía mucho antes de que yo misma lo notase. Y si se preguntan si Grim se dio cuenta de lo que sentía él o lo que sentía yo... Bueno…

…Me temo que pronto lo sabrán.

**o.o.o**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos a una desesperada –y sonrojada- Sylvette, un empleado de supermercado con problemas de autoestima, una vendedora de ropa a quien le urge un hombre en su vida –o más bien en su cama, atado a su cama, o en el suelo-, y a un Shinigami hiperactivo sin aguante para el alcohol. **

**Ignoren el título de este capítulo (el 5) fue locura del momento (asdfghjk) XD**

**¿Les gustó? :D Fue un capi de transición, solo para ir sacando mas cosas al aire, formar una relación entre estos dos, y que hagan un poquito mas de cosas juntos... además quería poner algo de interacción física *mirada pervertida* entre ellos, pero que fuera algo tranquilo, nada subido de tono XD**

**Por cierto, alguien me comentó que le gustaría ver lemmon. Honestamente yo ya lo he imaginado XD pero también, no sé que tanto podría afectar la simbiosis de estos dos :o es solo que Sylvette es muy inocente y a Undertaker me cuesta un poco visualizarlo como un pervertido XD aunque no sé que les parezca, si prefieran que no haya nada así, o que haya. De todos modos, ya tienen mas o menos una idea de como manejo los lemmon en cuanto a "lo que pasa en el acto" XD (para mayores referencias leer el cap 31 de _Mi vida con Sebastian Michaelis_ ~publicidad everywhere~) ... así que me gustaría que me comentaran sobre si quieren lemmon, y me dieran su opinión :)**

**¿Quieren lemmon o prefieren que no haya? XD espero sus opiniones**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews *los guarda en su joyero para hacerse una pulsera* :) son mis tesoros iiijj**

**¿Merezco un review en la oscuridad? :D**

***Undertaker lanza dulce como reina de comparsa, luego lanza la canasta, y luego se tira sobre el público que lo levanta y se lo lleva* *se lanza Slinky y nadie la recibe y muere* **

**Nos estamos leyendo :D cuídense mucho! Espero que tengan un buen regreso a clases y les deseo mucha suerte en su inicio de semestre :)**

**Slinky-Pink cambio y juera.**


End file.
